A New Perspective
by Raziel Beyon
Summary: Growing up away from everyone because of what he is, Alex may find a life changing factor in the form of a new student at his school. Pokemorph. Language in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. This is my new story that I plan on working on for the time being. My Story is on hold and I plan on doing a whole redo because I didn't like how it was going. The title of this fic has a few meanings some I will explain now and others in the story. One I plan on doing this in third person, I find that if I can do other characters other than just one's emotions and thoughts I can make a longer, and hopefully better, story. Two, this is also new for me to be writing anything like this seeing as my other story are just plain pokemon. And lastly, this will put a new perspective (lol bad pun) into the whole 'poke-morph' thing. Yes this is a pokemorph fic. I know there's a ton of them out there but I'd thought I'd try my hand at it. A couple of things inspired me to write this. One being that I read some really good poke-morph stories during my break and two I just now saw what a shiny zoroark looks like and frankly I like it better shiny. **

**Now for the reason I haven't updated... You can blame my stupid classmates. Thanks to them I now have to finish my f-ing science project at home instead of in-class. It's not much buts it's taking time and that is something I have a lot of (before you say anything, I'm a procrastinater). I'll also be getting some money soon (so yay to all those who hate my spelling mistakes) and will be purchasing microsoft word or some other program; then the rest is going to mass effect 3 :D.**

**Antway now onto the story...**

**A New Perspective: Chapter 1**

There has always been a fine line that seperated us from the animals. This could be how our brain works or our sophistication. To some, animals are nothing put things that are to be seperated from society. These people believe themselves to be the strongets or the smartest... but that isn't always true. Animals have been able to outsmart even the smartest of us. You may think your smarter than a wild animal, but why don't you go to their territory. In the wild, the animals are the strongest. They'll hunt you down. You may be the smartest but brain power can't protect you forever.

Now you maybe be wondering what this has to do with anything. In this word, that 'fine line' is almost non-existent. The people who live here are just like animals. They have their powers and their looks... but theres one thing different. The people here are not pokemon; they are not human. They are what we call poke-morphs. This is the combination of human and pokemon DNA**. **This hybrid is said to be the perfect creature. The strength and power of s pokemon and the mind of and shape of a human.

In this world however, they're not all the same. They have...classes...if you will. This classes seperate those who are not alike. There are 4 classes. A class one in more human like than pokemon; this gives them more control over their abilities and that makes them some of the most deadly. Class 2s are a more inbetweenand the most common. The are human in shape but retain more features or their pokemon counter part. They have good control over their powers but lack total control. Class 3... the rarest and deadliest. This class retains some human features but is mostly pokemon in looks. Being so close to their actual animalistic side, they are extremely powerful. They have a very human mind like the classes before but because of their more beast-like features they lack total control and suffer from extreme emotional distress. When they feel a strong emotion, such as hate, they have a high chance of just losing it. This causes great trouble and most of the class 3s are trained at a young age to control emotions.

Now for the final class. A class 4 has no human DNA at all. They are just your regular wild pokemon. Because of their lack of a human mind, they do not have the power to beat most morphs in combat. Because of this, most wild pokemon stay away from settlements of the morph. They are worried that they meet an untimely end. Class 3s however do not mind the class 4s. Most class 3s after reaching a mature age even go out and live with the wild pokemon.

Now with that out of the way, we meet our young hero. Being a class 3 he looks a lot like his counterpart, zoroark. Unlike most however, his color is not normal. The normally deep red mane and claws are now purple and his fur a different shade. Were there normally would be blackish fur, is now a dark red. His eyes shined yellow in the sun light. He wore no shoes seeing as he had the feet of a zoroark. His black jeans were loose fitting but didn't need a belt to hold them up. The black hoodie he wore had a silvery eagle on the back as a desigh; this was mostly covered by his mane which only went down to his waist. He wore no hair tie and allowed his mane to go freely.

His name is Alex. When he was young his parents were kill by unknown causes and he was soon taken to an orphanage in a place called Lavol. HE spent most of his life there until one day a friend of his family came to take him as requested by his mother and father in their will. He was a class 2, a sceptile. His skin has a light green and his eyes were all yellow with black slits in them. The blade like leaves formed with his arm and were only shone when he was fighting. He was missing the yellow spheres on his back and had not tail. At the time, Alex thought he was a giant.

Over the years, and after finding out Alex was a class 3, Alfred, the sceptile, trained him to control his emotions and his strength so he would not lose it like other like him. The trainign worked, mostly. When ever something concerning his family in a bad way would be mentioned, he'd destroy them. Alfred being by his side at most times was able to contol him. After a few more years Alfred decsided it was time for Alex to go to a real place of learning. Alex hated the idea but Alfred insisted. By insisted I mean he forced him to go to the academy in Lavol.

And thats were Alex is heading now. The Lavol Academy of the Gifted. The building was one of the largest places of learning in the region. People from around the world came here to learn. The school only accepted the best of the best. They accepted the strongest and smartest, or in Alex's case those who's mother's dieing wish was for him to go. The teachers wre some of the best in their fields. The school taught from math to battle training. Alex had been coming here for 2 years now.

Alex approached the front of the building. The school's names spelled out in large letters above the doors. HE sighed as he made the climb up the stair to the place he hated so much. It wasn't the school he hated, but the people who went. Most were snotty and treated people who weren't as strong or smart as them like trash. Alex was no different.

As he walked in the first bell had rang signalling the started of the day. Morphs filled the hallways. Some going to their next class or lockers while other went to talk to friends. Alex made his way through the crouds of other students towards his first class math. His teacher was an Espeon, a class 1. Out of all the teachers she was the nicest and most gentle. Always calm and collective even while the class was not. She really didn't both Alex either, just another reason he loves the class.

"Okay class today we have a new student." She spoke softly. The class lowered to a hush and turned their attention to the teacher. "She's moved from another region and has been accepted because of her excellent grades and preformance." She motioned to the door. A figure walked in and instantly got the attention of most males in the room. She was of average height and a small frame. By the looks she was a class 2. She had a smal snout that came out of her face along with the crystal on her fore head. Her long flowing hair matched her blue eyes and fur. She wore a blue t-shirt and white knee length shorts. On her back was a pruple backpack with several pockets for odds and ends.

The males of the class snapped out of their trance when the teachers slapped a ruler on her desk. "Good." She stated leaving the ruler on the desk as she lifted her hand back up. "Now would you like to tell the class your name?" She asked looking towards the girl.

"Aurora Violeta." She spoke calmly with a very romanain accent. Her voice was soft and soothing.

"Aurora would you care to tell were you are from?" The teacher asked.

Aurora nodded. "I come from a place called Vulci." She said her english was excellent.

"Okay then." The teacher spoke softly. "There are a few open seats go ahead and take a pick." Aurora slowly looked other the class room. A few of the boys trying to get her to sit next to them. She looked to the back and noticed a boy sitting there resting his head on his hand; the claws on the tip of his fingers resting on his chin. His hair was a vibrant pruple like his claws. His eyes were empty of any emotion and he didn't even seem to know she was there. She then noticed that the seats around hi were all empty.

Aurora turned to the teacher. "Thank you Cherice." In the school most student used the teachers first name. Cherice smiled and and waved a hand towards the class. Dispite the constant annoyance of the boys, Aurora made he way to the back of the room towards the boy with purple and red hair. She took a seat next to him which produced a couple of gasps from the other students. The boy must have noticed her by now as he turned his head looking towards the front of the class.

"You know you could have sat anywhere you wanted right." He stated his words void of any emotion.

"Yes that true but..." She trailed off looking at the boys around their heads down in defeat.

"Understndable." He said. "I wouldn't want to sit next to them either."

Aurora chuckled a bit a the statement and said, "Well I'm Aurora... Whats your name?"

"You really want to know?" He asked still not making eye contact.

"Well seeing as we're sitting next to each other for some time the yes." She stated confinently.

The boy sighed and rubbbed his eyes. "Alex." He said. "Alex Lazar."

"Well Alex it's nice to meet you." She said smiling.

Alex remained silent. Aurora wondered what was wrong with him. He wasn't like the other boys. HE seem distant almost like he had no soul no feelings. He thoughts were interupted by the teacher though. "Alright." Cherice started. "Now seeing as Aurora is new and will not know her away around would anyone like to volunteer to be her guide?" The boys in the room shot their hands up at the statement. Chaerice shook her head. She looked over the class. "Alexis would you please show her around?" A class 2 pikachu stood up out of her chair. She had a smile on her face as she walked to the front of the class. Her black blouse and knee length skirt stood out against she yellow fur.

"Sure I would be glad to." Alexis said.

"Okay you two will leave class early so you can show her to her class and be able to make it back to you next with time to spare." Cherice said. Alexis nodded and returned to her seat. The rest of class went by quickly as they really didn't do much. 5 minutes before the bell rang Cherice called Aurora and Alexis up to the front of the class and let them leave. While walking down the halls Alexis descided to started up some conversation.

"Well how was life were you from." Alexis asked.

"It was good." Aurora stated. "The people were nice and I had a lot of friends..." She trailed off at the end. "But this is place is so different. Bigger schools different people and places I've never heard of."

Alexis satisfied with her anwser moved on. "So you see anyone you like?" She asked with an evil grin.

"Uhhh." Aurora said nervously. "No not really." She quickly gained her composer back.

"Well you definetly got the boys attention." Alexis giggle a bit as did Aurora. "So Why'd you sit back there with him?" She asked.

"Who?" Aurora asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know the class 3." she said raising three of her yellow fingers.

"Oh you mean Alex." Aurora said calmly. "He just seemed different and someone who wouldn't mess with me."

"But he's a class 3." Alexis stated again.

"So. He seems nice." Aurora said.

Alexis's mouth was agape. She quickly gained her composer and stated, "But he could lose it at lash out on you at anytime."

"He doesn't seem the type to do that." Aurora quickly said. "He just has that kind of look about him. It was obvious when I saw him. He didn't even notice me when I walked in."

Alexis seemed done and continued leading Aurora. They made it to her next class as the bell rang. Alexis said bye and ran down the hall. Aurora entered the class. A tall man stood behind a desk wearing a lab coat. "Ah you must be Aurora." He stated with a smile. The man's skin was a deep blue and he had several fins on his head. "I'll be your science teacher Ryan." He said. "You're early so go ahead and take a seat."

"Actually you mind if I wait. I want to see the class first." Ryan nodded and sat back down. Slowly student started coming in and taking seat behind the counters spread through out the class. Each one had a few science equipment on them has well as sinks. Aurora stood by the door silently as the last of the student arrived. Ryan was about to close the door when a five fingered clawed hand stopped him. He opened the door again and there stood Alex. "Ah mister Lazar so good of you to join us." Alex just walked by him and took a seat in the back, Aurora quickly followed him.

"Are you planning on sitting next to me ever class we have together?" Alex asked still not looking directly at her.

"Well like you said would you want to sit next most of these people?" She asked.

Alex grinned a bit. "Yes your right."

Aurora smiled herself seeing she got him to show some kind of emotion. "So what are we doing today?" She asked turning her head towards Ryan who had stood up and was about to begin speaking. "Nevermind."

"So class." He said his deep voice stopping the conversations that were happening around the class. "We have a new student today." He motioned towards Aurora. "She'll need some catching up on our proje-" But he stopped when he noticed who she was sitting by. "Aurora would you like a different seat?" He asked.

"No I'm fine back here." She said. Alex got a few glares from the boys in the class. Alex just looked out the window and sighed. "Besides Alex can help me right?" She looked at him. He shrugged and nodded.

"O-okay then." Ryan said turning towards the chalk board. "Today class we'll be..." Like math the class flew by and it was lunch time now. Seeing as the weather was nice the school allowed the student to eat outside. Aurora walked around the courtyard ignoring the looks of the boys as she tried to find a place to eat. While she was walking she noticed something on the roof of one of the buildings. The purple puff was moving up and down slowly. Her curiousity got the better of her and she tried to find a way up.

She asked around and some of the student pointed her towards the ladder that was on the side of the building. She made her way over and up the ladder. Once up she slowly made her way over the the moving ball of fur. "You know it's not nice to sneak up on someone while they try and sleep." Aurora made a small eep and jumped back. "No need to freak out." The ball slowly took shape. "Why are you up here anyway?" The person infront of her was Alex.

"Well I saw the ball of fur and-"

"And got curious." He finished her statement. :Most people would just ignore me because of what I am." He said sitting down looking at the students below.

"Why's that?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"I'm a 'class 3'." He said. "I'm a freak. I should go live in the woods where I belong." He mimicked the many things he'd been told by others.

Aurora put a hand on his shoulder. "Well I don't see you any differently. Your not like the other boys all googly eyed at me. You don't even seem to act differently when I'm near." She spoke softly. "It's very nice of you. Most of my life people have acted that way because of what I am and it's nice to see someone who doesn't."

"Well thats how I was raised." He said.

"What do you mean?" Aurora asked.

"Well as a class 3 emotions are a bad thing." Alex said. "They can cause us to lose our grip and lash out. I'm sure you've already heard." She nodded. "So it's no surprise that I don't act any differently."

"Didn't you have any parents to help you?" She asked.

Alex sighed. "No." He said. "It's a personal thing please don't ask."

"Okay I understand." She stood up. "Well I'll see you later."

Alex gave a small gesture with his hand but kept looking out at the ground below. Aurora climbed down the ladder looking up as she entered the courtyard at Alex who was still sitting there. She sighed. _I wish I could help you ,_she thought. The bell rang and she headed back in.

Alex sat there a few minutes just thinking. _Why is she talking to me? I don't get it. Most people like her would have avoided me at all cost_. Alex looked down at his hands. _What does she see that I don't?_ He shook his head and stood up. He wlaked over to the edge of the roof and looked down. He sighed then jumped.

**Well this took quiet some time to write and it is over 3k words YAY. I don't really have much to say other than I didn't say what some of the people were (aka Aurora and Ryan) because I thought 'd give you guys a guess at to what they are. If not they'll be explained later.**

**This is Raziel 'Eric' Beyon and I hope you have a nice day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Now it seems like all my stories start with a 3k or more words chapter. Just to make things easier I'll try to make each chapter around the same length but if I fail at this I'm sorry. **

**Last time we met Aurora, the new student at Lavol Academy. She come from a far away place and has already taking a liking to Alex. He really just seems he wants to be left alone. Oh well I don't think Aurora will let up until he opens up a bit. Anyway Alex jumped last time and we're going to see whats happens right after...**

**UPDATED: I went back through and fixed the mistakes I could notice.**

**A New Perspective: Chapter 2**

Everyone in the class made some kind of noise of surprise. Out of nowhere, Alex had jumped in through the window. He looked around at the shocked faces of the students. He looked towards the teachers. The armor plating on him acted as clothes. He stood at about 7 foot tall. His horns stuck out from his head. "Ah Alex perfect timing I was just about to start class." He said standing straight. Alex looked around and sighed. It's seems he has atleast one... Spoke to soon.

Aurora burst in through the door getting the attention. She was panting a bit but quickly gained her composer. She laughed nervously before approaching the teacher. "I'm sorry about being late I didn't know were the classroom was." She said scratching the back of her head.

"It's not a problem." He said calmly. "Go ahead and take a seat but next time don't be late."

"Thank you mister...?" She asked.

"Steele." He said. "Just Mr. Steele."

"Okay thank you." Aurora turned to see Alex sitting down in a chair in the back. How did he get up here before me he was on the... Oh. She made her way back and sat next to him again. This action once again got the several boys in the class to glare at Alex. He ignored them but he wasn't going to take this all year round. He gets enough problems for being what he is and for the fact he's a 'shiny'.

Alex sighed. "Why do you have no sit next to me?" He asked.

"Well why not." She countered. "You always sit in the back away from everyone. I thought you'd like company."

"If you hadn't noticed I sit back here to stay AWAY from others." He said. Mr. Steele gave a quick cough to get the classes attention.

"Anyway after those..." He paused looking for the right word. "Distractions... Lets get class started." He turned the light of and swichted on the SMART board. Steele then went to the slide show he had prepared. "Now we have been studying the Great War for some time." He started turning towards the class. "With you semester final coming up lets review." He touched the screen and a picture of a Gallade clad in armor stood over a defeated foe. "The war was started when Fredric of Sinnoh slayed his king in combat." He flipped to the next slide. "Seeing as these were much different times, Fredric took over as king. Unlike the previous ruler, He despised the 'impures' as he called them." The next slide was of Fredric ordering his men to attack a village a fellow morphs. "He is the sole reason why class 3's are so rare." He looked to Alex who was staring at the slide.

"This action didn't go over well... After seeing the destruction brought on by Fredric the other kingdoms took up arms." The next slide showed a meeting between kings. "Being the king of the largest empire, the other kingdoms knew they need something to tip the scales in there balance." He flipped to the next slide. "They found it here." The next slide was a painting of an ancient temple, shrouded in darkness. Just looking at it could make the strongest of men cower. "This temple belonged to one of the few pure class 3 families. But unlike their brothers who were slaughtered... they knew how to fight." The next slide was of a dark shadow descending on a small group of soldiers. "These people commanded the power of illusion." The next slide showed what had happened next. "They could trick others and cause mass chaos. This was indeed the advantage they needed."

"The kings sent a messanger to their stronghold. After hearing what had happened the masters gave their word to help in the attack on Fredric." The next slide showed one of the masters at the meeting with the kings. "They planned for what was to be one of the bloddiest battle ever fought." He stopped talking for a few minutes and just flashed through a few slides showing what was to believed to have happened. "These art works are based off of old stories and records found from this time. After the battle and Fredric was slain the Kings and their men celebrated. However..." He paused. "The ones who had given them the edge had disappeared. After the battle no record was found of their existance. Even the temple that they had used had vanished." He clicked to a photo of the site where they belived it to have been. "We have not found anything to support the fact that they even existed... Other than the fact that their race is still with us today." And with that he turned the lights back on and turned off the SMART board.

Aurora seemed very fasinated about the story. She turned to Alex only to see a small tear trail down his face. She was shocked. The emotionless person she had just met was crying. Aurora just remained silent. Alex wiped the tear away and spoke softly. "Они нису само нестати, они су били издани." Aurora couldn't reconise the language he had spoken. She was going to ask but the class had ended and Alex quickly made his way out.

Stupid. They all are. Were the words that came to Alex's mind. His people didn't just up and vanish. He was told the stories as a young child of what had happened. But a flame burned inside of him. "фуцк!" He shouted kicking at a locker. The student in the hall stared at him some backing away afraid he might have lost it. Aurora approach him slowly setting a hand on his shoulder. "Шта дођавола радите... Aurora." He said his temper quickly disappating. "Sorry. I have to go." He said turning and running down the hall. Aurora stood there and watched as he ran.

Why was he angry all of a sudden, was it about the lesson? And... What language was he speaking? Aurora quickly followed him down the hall. Her strong sense of smell allowed her to follow without seeing him. She may miss her last class but she wanted to know what was wrong.

Aurora followed his scent for sometime anf finally coming to a house just outside of town. She slowly walked up to it and knocked.

Alex ran right back to Alfred's house. He openned the door and slammed it behind him. Alfred was in the living room when he heard the door open. Alex walked in and sat on the chair in the corner of the room. Alfred sighed and rubbed his head. "What happened today?" he asked looking at Alex.

"A lesson in history..." Alex said raged fueled his words.

"Ah I see." Alfed said. "The Great War." Alex nodded. Only a few really know what had happened after Fredric's defeat and Alfred was one of them. His family, along with others. had help protect Alex's people when they fled their home. "Okay I understand." Alfred sighed and starting thinking of a way to change the subject. "I hear there's a new student at school." He said. Alex looked at him. "Ya its on the news paper. It's not everyday a family of suicunes move here." He looked up from the paper in his hands. "So have you met him?"

Alex's ear twitched. "Her."

"What?" Alfred asked.

"Yes I've met her." Alex said slowing down on 'her'.

"Ah okay." Alfred said setting down the paper. "So do you have any classes with her?"

"So far all of them." Alex stated.

"Is she nice or like the others?" Alfred asked.

Alex sighed getting annoyed about all the questions being asked. "No she's not like the others she's..."

"She's what?"

Alex paused. "Different."

"How so?" Alfred asked leaning forward.

"She doesn't treat me like I'm some sort of animal." He started. "She ignores the ones who seem to just stare at her and she..."

"Yes?"

"She descided to sit next to me in all our classes." He said sitting back.

"Really?" He asked. Alex nodded. "Well it's sounded like she has a crush on you." Alex's eyes shot open and he glared at Alfred. "What? I'm just speaking my mind. The way you make her sound is that she really likes you. Anyway..." He trailed off before continueing. "What happened that made you leave?"

"I kicked in the door of a locker and shouted at Aurora." Alex said sofly.

"Aur-"

"The suicune." Alex answered.

Alfred stared at him for a minute. "What it's not like you-" But he was cut off by a knock on the door. "I'll get it." He said standing up. "We'll talk later." He walked out of the living room and to the door. What he saw on the other side amazed him. A young and very beautiful suicune stood before him. Now he was old and didn't think anything of it but the young guys must drool all other her. He stapped back and asked. "May I help you?"

"Ummm." She seemed nervous. "Is Alex home?" She asked. Alfred was about to open his mouth when he realised who she'd asked for.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Aurora." She started. "A... Friend. I was worried about him when he ran off."

"Ah yes he mentioned you." He motioned with his hand. "Well come on in he's is the lving room." He paused. "If you need anything I'll be out back." Aurora nodded and procceed into the room he pointed towards. As she walked in she noticed Alex sitting in a chair looking down.

"Alex?" She asked walking over to him. He shot up and flinch when he saw her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his voice returning to his normally emotionless tone.

"After you ran off I got worried." She said. "What happened back there?"

"Nothing." He said.

"Cut the crap Alex." She said sturnly. Alex was shocked at her change of heart. Earlier she left him alone and now... "Listen I know we've only know each other for less than a day but from what I've seen you never let anybody near you and you never open up. The other students told me I'm the first person you've talked to in awhile." She paused and placed a hand on his lap. "So please, I just want to be your friend. Just tell me whats wrong."

Alex sighed and looked into her eyes. He locked with her eyes and something inside of him ticked. It was a warm fuzzy feeling. He ignored it and sighed. "Fine you really want to know?" She nodded and moved closer.

"After my parents disappeared I was sent to an orphanage." He paused. "I lived there for a couple of years. It was horrible." He paused thinking back. "They teased me called me names. One day I lost it... This kid had taken my little toy, it was a gift from my mother, and I lashed out." He shook his head. "If it wasn't for Alfred I would have been thrown out to fed for my self or worse."

"Thats horrible." She said.

"Not really. If I hadn't hurt the other kid I would have been stuck in there." He paused taking a breath. "Thats the reason they looked for Alfred." Alex looked towards Aurora. She nodded for him to continue. "After a year with him he told me the story of what had happened... Some of the Fredric's generals lived on after the battle. They... The turned the other kingdoms against them." He set his face into his hands. "Some escaped but others... they weren't so lucky."

"So thats why you got angry." She said leaning foward.

"Yes." He stated. "It's just after they thought they'd wiped us out they erased all records of us after the war. Making them seem like they were never there."

"How did they trick the kings?" She asked

"They used some kind of power." He said. "They convinced the kings we would betray them. They told them to 'fear the powers they held' and 'it is not for mortal hands to control others.' It's ironic really. They trick the kings with powers like our own and tell them there not for mortals."

"What power are you talking about?" She asked.

"Never heard of a zoroark before?" He asked. She shook her head. "Not surprising... We're called the masters of illusion. We can trick the minds of any and turn them against each other. I ,at the moment, have little training seeing as the only other ones that I knew were my mother and father." He paused. "In fact I'm the only one whoI know is actually living out in the open."

"Why is that?" She asked obviously concerned.

"Descendants of the generals still hunt my kind today." Alex stated. "They hunt my kind. Thats why we're a rare species."

"Thats sounds awful." She said. "Why would they do this?"

"They blame us for the fall of their king." He paused and thought. "I would just like to know one thing..."

"What?" she asked.

"Are there even anymore?" he asked no one in particullar. "I mean... What if I'm the last one? Then what..."

Aurora quickly thought of something to try and cheer him up "Hey don't worry I'm sure they'll leave you alone." she said. "And you can't be the last one. They couldn't have gotten to them all."

"Ya I guess you right." He sighed. "Thanks."

"For?"

"For being different." He said with a smile. "And for... being a friend." He laughed at himself. I must sound cheesy.

Then the unexpected happened. Aurora leaned in and hugged him. A blush quickly grew on his face. "No problem." She said releasing the hug. "And don't worry about everyone else. I'll always be your friend." The they heard the back door open.

"Oh your still here." Alfed said. "Um it's getting late you might want to head home."

Aurora looked at the clock. "Oh ya your right." she turned to Alex. "It was great talking with you. I'll see you-"

"Wait!" alex shot up from his seat. "You don't know who or whats out there." he said wlking closer. "I'll walk you home." Alfred was dimbfounded. Alex had nver shown tis much of himself to anyone not even him. What did this girl do to him?

"Okay then." Aurora said grinning. "My house is close to the school it shouldn't be that far of a walk." Alex nodded and said bye to the still in-shock Alfred.

As they walked Alex thought to himself. Maybe a friend isn't so bad...

But what they didn't realise is something was watching them. Whoever it was didn't plan on Alex being with her. He cursed to himself and walked away...

**UPDATE: I did change this chapter a bit if you've read it before. If not don't worry about it. From now on though I'll try to re-read my chaoter a bit better and take for time fixing the mistakes I see. The little bit that was taken out will appear leter s don't worry. It's not as long becaue that was BIG chunk of the chapter taken out but I think it's for the better. Oh and thank you reviewer who told me about this your name slips my mind and I'm sorry.**

**Well thats is not much to say. We learned about what happened to the zoroarks. You know about the unnamed antagonist(s). Alex is friends with Aurora making her his first friend EVAR YAY. And we have a creeper, but not the exploding kind. **

**This chapter took all day(stupid f-ing science shit) and was fun writing. I enjoy writing emotional scene as much as I enjoy reading them. Also the language Alex spoke was Serbian, like his last name, and if you really care to know what he said use google translate thats where I got it from.**

**ANyway this is Raziel 'Eric' Beyon and have a nice day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well I descided to do the authors note AFTER writing the chapter this time. And might I say I'll be doing it from now on. To those who didn't check I went back and fixed up chapter 2 and did some changes as well. So before reading go back and read the slightly different chapter 2. Also from now on I'll be proof reading my work at a slower pace to pick out any errors I'd normally miss.**

**Now ONTO THE STORY HAZA!**

**A New Perspective: Chapter 3**

Being a class 3 had it's advantages. Alex's senses were heightened unlike most. While they were walking, Alex had the strangest feeling something was following them. He couldn't figure it out. Every time he'd look back the feeling would disappear then reappear when we turned back. He couldn't get a good scent either because of the many different smelsl around him. All he could hear was the small conversations between people walking down the street or in the shops they passed. Alex was getting worried and Aurora noticed this. "Alex whats wrong?" She asked looking towards him. Alex shook from the trance he had been in.

"I don't know..." He looked behind him again. "I just have a feeling something is... Following us."

Auroroa looked back. All she could see was the lights from the shops that were open and the few people walking the streets. "Are you sure?" She asked. "It's doesn't look like anyone is following us."

Alex sighed. "Lets just hurry... I don't like being out at this time..." Aurora nodded and picked up her pace. Alex sped up and was standing next to her.

"SO where's your house exactly?" He asked turning his head towards her.

"It's only a few blocks away." She said. Aurora squinted her eyes. "Ah there it is!" She pointed towards a rather large house down the road. She grabbed Alex's hand and started running towards it. Alex was surprised by the sudden action and was soon being dragged down the road. For her type of body she was really strong. They soon were walking up the walk way to the front door.

"This is your house?" Alex asked as they approached the front door.

"Yep my dad is a good buisiness man." She said proudly. "He works for a company that creates medical and combat equipment. He also was the one who got me into your school."

"But I thought-"

"Yes I do have good grades." She cut him off. "But it also helps him your father works for a company that is a HUGE sponser for your school tournament." Yes the tournament. To some it's a chance to prove your the best of the best. may you be a wonderful tactitian or great with combat the tournament was where you'd prove your worth. At the school so far there are 5 student you are considered 'the best of the best' but they're of no concern at the moment.

"So your father works for-"

"Yep he works for the PTP." She said as she pulled out a key. The PTP was the Protect The People Corporation. They supply medial equipment to military and police forces and funded most hospitals in the region. Apperantly they also sponsered our school. "He's one of the CEOs. He takes care of the buisiness portion. He takes care of transactions between outside companies."

"Wow." Alex said in amazement. He knew she had to be from a wealthy family but to have a father who pretty much runs one of the largest companies in the region. Aurora had already unlocked the door and was looking at Alex. "Oh well I guess I'll-"

"Why are you leaving?" she asked holding the door open. "I'm sure my mom would love to meet you." The smile on her face made him sigh.

"Okay fine but I can only say hi then I have to leave." Aurora almost squealed as she dragged him in. Alex shook his head and looked up. The place looked like a medieval castle on the inside. Painting, armor sets, and various plants lined the hallway. He didn't have time to examine furthor before Aurora grabbed him again.

"Mom I'm home!" Aurora shouted. "Come on she'll probally be in the living room." Alex once again was dragged down the hall. They entered a room with a fairly large TV attached to the wall. Two stereos mounted next to it. Below the TV was stack of DVDs and other assortments of movies. The furniture was very fancy and was red velvet. They looked like they once belonged to some kind of royalty. The walls were painted white and unlike the hallway, they sported family pictures. There was a fire place on one side and a door leading to what Alex thought was the kitchen.

Just the another figure entered the room. She looked a lot like Aurora. She had the same hair, eyes, and even the crystal on her head. She wore a greaan dress with an apron on top. "Oh Aurora I was wondering-" She topped when she noticed me. She motioned for her to come over. Aurora turned to Alex and told him to wait. When she reached her her mother whispeared. "Who's he?"

"Oh this is Alex a friend from school." Aurora said with a smile.

He mother looked shocked then looked at me. "Wow the first day and your making friends I'm so proud of you!" She hugged Aurora. "Oh I'm sorry." she said releasing her then walking to Alex. "I'm her mother." He accent was not like her daughter's; she had more of a swedish one. "I'm Emilia it's nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand. Alex tensed a bit and didn't move, still untrusting of her.

"Oh mom he's a bit..." She tried to think of something. "He doesn't... connect to people very quickly. I got lucky even getting him to talk."

"Oh well thats alright." She turned to her daughter. "Where were you anyway?"

"Oh I was at Alex's house." Aurora said. "He invited me over to do some homework. We share a lot of classes."

Emilia turned back to Alex. "Well thats very sweet of you." She said. "And you even walked her home. You're welcome here anytime." She smiled and patted his shoulder. A beep came from the kitchen which caught Emilia's attention. "Oh food done. Alex would you like to stay for dinner?" Alex was about to open his mouth when the beep was heard again. "Oh it's going to burn." she rushed into the kitchen.

Alex looked to Aurora. "Well would you like to?" She asked.

Alex sighed then shrugged. Aurora smiled and lead him into the dinning room. The large room had decorations all around like the others alex had saw. The table in the center looked like it could seat over 15 people and a feast. Alex wondered why they had such a large table for only what 3 people. "Dad has dinner parties were he invites co-workers and friends thats the only reason we have such a large dining room." Alex nodded.

A scent Alex had never smelled entered his nose. He quickly started sniffing around trying to find where it was coming from. Aurora seemed to laugh a bit at him sniffing the air like a arcanine trying to find food. Not a second later Emilia entered the room carrying a large platter. She set it on the table and motioned for them to sit. They all sat at the end of the table; Emilia and Aurora on one side and Alex on the other. Emilia had already set the table and began handing out food. "Enjoy." She said with a smile.

Alex looked down at the food that was placed in front of him. He had never seen anything like it. "Alex is there something wrong?" Aurora asked as she noticed him staring at the food.

"Никада нисам имала храну овако пре..." He said slowly in that language again.

Emilia turned to her daughter. "What did he say?" She asked.

"I don't know he talks like that a lot." Aurora paused. "I think his parents might have spoken that so his first language isn't english." She turned back to Alex. "Alex can you say that again...in english?"

"Oh." Alex said surprised. "Uhh... I've never had food like this before." he repeated in english.

Emilia placed her silver wear down. "What do you normally eat Alex?" She asked.

"Бобице... Berries." He said.

"Thats it?" Emilia asked. Alex nodded. "No meat loaf, salad, steak?" Alex nodded again. "Wow..."

"He's lived with his guardian almost his entire life." Aurora said to her mother. "He most have wanted to have him only eat natural things."

Emilia nodded. "Alex would you like some?" Emilia asked. Alex looked up. "I believe I picked some up earlier today." Alex nodded. Emilia stood up and took his plate and left the room.

Alex turned to Aurora. "Uhh... Where's your father?" He asked.

"Oh he's probally at work." She said with a shrug. "He works late sometimes." Emilia enter the room again and placed a plate of berries in front of Alex.

"There you go I didn't know what kind you liked." She said walking back to her seat.

"хвала." He said.

"uhh your welcome?" Emilia said.

"Good guess." Alex said. "Any kind will do. In my training I learned to eat what you can get."

Emilia was about to ask what kind of training but Aurora stopped her. "He doesn't like to discuse stuff like that." Emilia nodded and returned to her food. For the rest of their dinner Alex listened to the two girls talk about their old home and how school was. If you didn't know she was a mother, you would've thought Emilia was just another teen. After finishing eating Alex said goodbye to Aurora and Emilia and left to return home.

Alex for once didn't walk with a slouch or a frown. Instead, he walked up right and was grinning. This was an actually good day. As he approach the house he got the feeling something bad was going to happen. He openned the door and slowly walked throught he hall to the living room door. Sitting in the chair was Alfred glraing at him. "So would you like to explain?" He asked.

"What do you-"

"I mean why were you out so late?" He said standind up. "I thought you were just taking her home and then coming back."

Alex shook his head. "They offered me dinner." He said looking Alfed in the eyes. "Like you said it's impolite to turn down hospitality."

Alfed was about to say something but stopped. "Fine but next time atleast call from their house okay? You had me worried." Alfred then hugged Alex. "You may not be my family but you parents trusted me to watch over you." He let go but kept a hand on his shoulder. "I can't do that if I don't know where you are." Alex nodded, a yawn escaping his mouth. "Ya it's getting late head to bed you still have school tomorrow."

Alex made his way to his room. it wasn't much, just a single bed, a small tv and a few drawers to keep clothes in. he layed down in bed and sighed, looking up at the ceiling then slowly fell asleep...

Alex awoke the next morning and streched his limbs. For once he had a pretty good sleep. He got dressed and brushed his teeth, and he'd be the one to tell you it's not as hard as you think to wash a canine-like mouth. Afterwards he headed down stairs. Like always Alfred had gotten his school supplies set near the door with a small bag on top. Alex walked over and openned it to see a few berries inside along with an apple. Alex threw on his back pack and headed for school.

The rest of the week was like this. Alex slept well and school wasn't such a pain anymore since Aurora shared most of his classes. Although people still glared at him everyonce and awhile he leanred to just ignore it. He also taught Aurora some of his language so she could better understand him when he talks. This allows him to speak to her and not have to worry about others hearing their conversation, only hearing Aurora's side.

Aurora was also having a good time. Other than Alex, she also made friends with the pikachu she had met on her first day and some of her friends as well. When she wasn't with Alex she'd most likely be seen with them. After the first week Aurora started getting bothered by boys while Alex wasn't around. She ignored most of them but some were very persistant. Especially one in particullar...

One day while Aurora was heading to history she was topped in the hall by a machoke. He was a class 1, his skin matched the color and his muscles as well but other than that he looked nothing like one. "Hey Aurora why don't you and me go out sometime." He said.

"I've told you before." Aurora started. "I don't want to do ANYTHING with you." She tried to push him away but she stopped her.

"But I'm not taking no for an answer." He said leaning closer her face. She would have smacked him but someone spoke up.

"Вратила је искључен сте трули врећу од меса!" Aurora looked around him and saw Alex standing a few feet behind him.

"What was that you little piece of trash!" The machoke said as he turned to face him.

"Hey!" Another voice said. From out of nowhere Cherice approached the machoke. "Now Burns leave them alone." she said glaring at him. "Or do you want to explain another suspension to your father?" She threatened. Burns scoffed and walked away. "Aurora are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes I'm fine." She looked to Alex. "Thank you Alex." he nodded and headed towards the classroom.

Cherice watched as he walked away. "Now." She told Aurora. "If he bothers you again come get me or another teacher okay?" Aurora nodded and thanked her. She walked to her clas and took her seat next to Alex.

"жао." Alex said as she sat down.

"Alex it's not your fault." Aurora said. "It's is own fault he's a selfish pig." Alex chuckled but all the conversations in the room were stopped when Mr. Steele punded a foot onto the floor. If he'd hit it any harder he'd smash through.

"Quite down class." He said. "As you may have heard there is an assembly today. If it were my choice you'd have it in the morning but alas its take place in a half an hour." he paused. "So instead of doing a lesson as planned go ahead and have some time to yourselves until we're called down." And with the the class went back to socializing with themselves.

"Do you know what this assemblies about?" Aurora asked.

"Нажалост Да, sadly yes." Alex still had to speak some english seeing as he only taught her basic phrases. "It's about the tournament."

"Ok really..." She said. "Wait that means..."

"What?" Alex asked.

"My dad's going to be here." She said a worried look crossed her face.

"Шта је проблем?" Alex asked.

"The problem is that he doesn't know you." She said. "My mom hasn't said anything about you. If he sees you with me he may think something else."

"Ми само пријатељи." He said calmly.

"Yes we are just friends." She said. "But he's very protective of me and has the worst deduction skills."

"Meaning?"

"He'll think I'm dating you." She said. Alex openned his mouth to speak but quickly shut it. He thought about what she had said.

He snapped his fingers. "Do you still have those ear pieces from tech class?" He asked. " She nodded. "Where are they?"

"My locker why-" Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh wow your so smart!" She said giving him a big hug. Some of the boys in the room looked at them in disbelief. "We can sit away from eachother and still talk without him knowing. Meet me at my locker when we get called-" Just the the speaker turned on. An outmated message saying all student should report to the gym for the assembly. "Meet me at my locker." She repeated and left the class.

Alex met Aurora at her locker like planned. They set up one of the channels and tested to make sure the small ear piece worked. They did so they made their way to the gym. Aurora sat with some of ther friends while Alex sat near the front seeing as most of the other students sat in the back. The principal stood behind a mic. he was a slender man being a weavile and stood only at 5 feet tall. He wore a nice mankey suit with a red tie.

"Welcome student body!" He said into the mic. "You may be wondering what this assembly is about if your new here. Today we welcome Mister Viloeta from PTP, a proud sponser of our school, to tell you whats going on."

As he said this a tall man with short blue hair entered onto the stage. He was a class 1 unlike his wife and daughter and had little to no blue fur on his hands and face. His dark blue eys gazed into the croud of students. He thanked the principal the took the mic. "Welcome students of Lavol academy." He said his deep voice echoed through the room. "I'm here to tell you about something this school has been doing to years. The tournament!" As he rasied his hands the curtain behind him showed a rather large banner.

"This is the true test of you combat skills." He stated. "You'll put to the test by your fellow students in one on one combat." He paused as the croud erupted in cheers. "And if you make it to the final rounds you'll be fighting the best of the best!" He motioned and 5 senior students walked onto the stage. One was Burns he waved to the croud. The next was a class 2 nidoqueen. She wore a dark blue jacket and white top with blue jeans. Her blue scales almost matching the clothes she wore. Next was a gallade a class 2. He wore a black jacket and jeans. After him was a lopunny class 1. She wore a pink skirt with a white top. The only real resemblance to a lopunny was her sligth brown fur and long bunny ears. Lastly was a dusknoir class 2. He floated onto the stage. He wore nothing but a black cloak and his face was hidden. He wore grey gloves over his larger than average hands.

"Who are these people?" Alex heard over the communicator.

"They're the strongest students in the school." Alex said. "The gallade is Gale. The lopunny Heather. The nido is Hanna. and The ducknoir... well Dusk."

"Wow." She said. "Why are they up there?"

"Well if you didn't hear whoever gets to the final rounds gets to fight one of them." He said reminding her.

"Oh ya." she said.

"Now now." Mr. Violeta said calming down the crouds. He looked over and noticed his daughter sitting near some other girls. She seemed to be talking to herself. "The tournament will be starting in one weeks time. If you wish to enter you have until the deadline to sign up." He walked to the side. "Also there is a grand prize." He looked towards his daughter. "You may know that my daughter is going to your school." We looked over the croud. "Not only will you be reconised as one of the best you get the chance to be my daughters guardian." Aurora's face lit up in shock. Did he just say that...

"Yes I'm always worried about my daughter." He said. "I want to make sure someone capable is there to watch over her." He paused again. "So the winner will be my daughters escort until she leaves my care." Another cheer ran through the croud, mostly of the guys.

"A-alex." She said slowly.

"I heard." He said resting his face into his hands.

"How could he do this?" she asked. "Alex you have to help."

"What?" He sad outraged. "What do you want me to do?"

There was a long paused and the cheers had died down. "Please enter..."

Alex paused to think. If he entered he would draw a lot of attention to himself, even if he didn't win. If he didn't he may lose the only friends he has...

"Fine... but give me some time to think." He said.

"Oh thank you Alex." Aurora said quitely so not to alert anyone. "If I were right there I would kiss you." Alex blush a bit when she said this. "Please Alex try your best I don't want someone I don't know to win... Especially not Burns." That tied it. Alex descided right there. He would win this. Not for himself... But for Aurora.

After the assembly the student were released early. Alex and Aurora stayed at school to take care of some things before they left. As the walked down the halls Alex noticed that Aurora was walking closer to him than she normally would. Alex shrugged it off. I mean he did just say he would enter something that may get him a lot of attention and thats not good. They stopped at their lockers before heading to the front doors. Can you guess who was waiting for them...

"Ah Aurora I knew you'd be heading this way." Burns walked in front of the doors. He had two buddies with him a houndoom and an absol. They botth stood at his side. "I just wanted you to know that I'll be winning this contest and then... You'll be all mine."

"Like hell I will!" She shouted at him.

"Oh and who's going to stop me." He laughed. "I'm one of the strongest in this school there's no one who can stop me." Aurora looked to Alex who had started to growl at the men standing in front of them. "Oh him? You think that freak can protect you?"

"Come on Aurora lets go." Alex said turning around. Aurora turned to but Brurns stopped them.

"Ah is the little orphan scared." He mocked. "He's just a wimp. Thats why his family abandonded him after killing those people." Burns had slowly walked close to the now frozen in place Alex. Aurora had backed off a bit staying away from Burns. "Ah look he's so scared he's paralyzed!" Burns laughed. His buddies laughed as well.

One of them stopped and notice a strange energy around Alex. "Hey boss..."

"What?" Burns shouted at the absol. He pointed towards Alex. The energy more prominent. "What th-" But before he could react Alex turned and grabbed him by his collar.

The energy surrounding him turn his eyes the same color and made his voice echo. "Don't you dare talk about my family that way you worthless piece of flesh!" Alex shouted as the energy flowed into his right arm. The fist collided with Burns's chest. The sickening sound of breaking bone filled the air as the energy knocked Burns through the air. The wave knocked his buddies back as well. Burns hit the ground with a thud, he caughed up a bit of blood on impact.

Alex breathed deeply as he watched Burns's chest slowly rise and fall. The attack left Alex in a weakened state and he couldn't move for a few seconds. "Bravo bravo." someone said behind him. Alex turned his head towards the voice. There in a door way stood Gale. "I've never seen so much power put into an attck like that before." he clapped as he approached. "If I'm correct your names is Alex right?" Alex nodded his slowly energy returning. "Thanks for shutting that idiot up."

"Било ми је задовољство." Alex said taking a deep breath the standing up straight.

"That hit should make sure he doesn't participate in the tournament." Gale said looking at the now crippled Burns. "Congratz you just eliminated one of the toughest, if not totally stupid, combatants in the school."

Aurora had said nothing. Her face said it all. She was scared. Not because of Burns but what Alex had done. "Alex are you...are you alright?" she asked nervously.

He nodded. "I said I'd entered this contest to stop people like him." He pointed towards Burns. "But if I win I have to protect you right?"

She nodded again her fear disappearing. "Thank you." she said bringing him into a hug.

"Alright you two break it up." said Gale. They both turned towards him. "If what you say is true then I think we migth actually have a good challanger this years." He stuck out his hand. "Good luck and I hope to see you win."

Alex smiled and shook. "Ya cрећно на вама да ." And with that Gale left the two of them. Alex walked Aurora home. When they approached the front foor they were me with her father.

"Ah Aurora how was your-"

"Stow it." She said. "How could you do something like that?"

"It's for your own good." He said. "Your my little angel and I can't be there at school to protect you. So who ever can prove themselves will be there for me." He looked besides her and noticed Alex. "And who's this?"

Alex growled at him threateningly. "This is Alex." She said crossing her arms. "He's my friend. And he's going to win your little game."

"Oh really now." He glared at Alex. "He doesn't seem to tough."

"He took out Burns with a single punch." She said.

He raised and eye brow and looked back at Alex. "That doesn't change a thing. He wasn't the strongest and your 'friend' here has to beat them all."

"And I will." Alex said. "You may not care but don't want to see Aurora depressed and sad because of something stupid. I will win. I will protect her." He closed the gap between Aurora's father. "And there's nothing you can do about it." Alex turned and said goodbye the Aurora. She glared at her father and pushed him aside.

He watched as the Alex boy walked down the walk way. "Whoever this boy is... I will not let some disrespectful boy be my daughter's guardian." He said to himself as he closed the door behind him.

**Giga Impact: It'll fuck a day up.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed they ABSOLUTLY LONGER THAN USUAL CHAPTER. I finally made in other 4k words in a single chapter AND I proof read it so hopefully I don't have many stupid mistakes here and there. I don't really want to talk to much because I'm tired as hell.**

**Without further time wasting on my behalf,**

**This Is Raziel 'Eric' Beyond and I hope you have a nice day :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:Just over 3 thousand words literally 3003 words. I'm hoping I can keep up with this.**

**Anywa enjoy thr chapter. PS there's some romancy stuff **

**A New Perspective: Chapter 4**

News of everything that has happened travelled fast. Many people signed up for the tournement after the assembly, once again mostly guys. For one reason or another they think that sighing up early will give them a better chance at getting into the tournement. The contestants are randomly chosen from a drawing.

This is what worried Aurora. Even if Alex DOES sign up he'll have to beat out the many of others who've signed up as well. Alex was going to wait to sign up until the last day. He wants to wait until then so he doesn't attract to much attention.

Over the next few days, Alex and Alfred trained together in the forest. Alex had informed Alfred about the tournement after meeting Aurora father. Alfred had suggested they'd train a couple of moves just incase Alex ran into some real trouble...

"Okay now.." Alfed started. "I want you to proect against my solarbeam okay?" Alex nodded taking a defensive stance. Alfred had selected a open clearing so he could get direct sun light. Alfred cracked his next the took a stance of his own. He opened his mouth a small orb appeared before him. It grew in size before Alfred said. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Alex replied. Alfred fired the beam at Alex. He through up his arms and a small orb appeared around him. The beam collided and eflect off towards the sky.

"Very good." Alfred said. "But don't use it to often in the same fight. Try saving it for the more powerful attacks because the more you use it the weaker it gets." Alex nodded. "Okay how about... Ah I know." All of a sudden Alex's legs got wrapped up in the grass around him, immobilizing him.

"What the-"

"Grass knot." Alfred said. "Very powerful move against larger enemies and can stop an opponent in their tracks." Alfred stopped the attack. "Now it's your turn. Concentrate on the gras and move it to your will." Alex lifted a hand up and aimed it at the grass. He thought of it wrapping around Alfred's legs. A small amount of sweat trailed down his face. "Don't try to hard or it won't work."

Alex sighed. "Okay." He tried again but this time, just like Alfreds, the grass wrapped up his legs and held him in place.

"Very good." Alfred said. "Now while your opponent is trapped you'll want to attack quickly. If they have ANY form of blade or even a pyschic attack they can easily break free." Alfred's arms glowed green and he slashed the grass. "See. It's mostly used to catch your enemy off guard."

"Okay." Alex said with a nod.

"You still never told me why you descided to fight." Afred said. "And you'll know I'll find out so just save yourself and myself trouble."

"Fine." Alex said with a sigh. He walked other to Alfred and stood a few feet away from him. "It's for Aurora."

"Oh really why's that?" He asked scratching his chin.

"Well whoever wins..." Alex trailed off.

"Yes?" Alfred said spinning his other hand in a circle.

"Gets to be her guardian." Alfred's eye brow rose. "Her father said whoever wins gets to be his daughters guardian."

"So she agrees with this?" Alfred asked.

"If she did would she have asked me to sigh up?" Alex asked.

"Good point." A;fred said. "But why'd she ask you? She doesn't even know if you can fight or even protect her."

"It's not the protecting part its.." ALex paused. "She doesn't want someone she doesn't know or trusts to watch over her. She knows and trusts me. Thats why."

Alfred nodded. "I told you she liked you." He said smuggly.

Alex growled at him. "Thats not why!" He shouted. "She doesn't want some creep to be at her side at all times." Alex said crosing his arms.

"Ya THATS why." Alfred said. "It's getting late head back to the house I'll be there shortly." Alex nodded the turn to leave. Alfred watched as Alex left the clearing. Alfred sighed. "I knew something like this was going to happen one day but other a girl?" Alfred said to himself. "This may be a bigger problem than I thought."

Alex reached the house as the sun was setting. He quickly had a few berries from the frig and was heading up stairs when he heard the door open. "Alfred I'm going to bed night." But no reply came. Alex stopped and headed back down stairs. He stayed close to the wall as he walked to the door.

From the other side of the door way he heard several voices. "This is were he lives right?" One said.

"Ya. He shouldn't be back yet though sp we should set up quickly." Alex peeked his head around to see two people standing in the living room. He couldn't quiet see them because their backs were turned. Then he heard the door again.

"Alex you here?" It was Alfred. Rge two me looked at each other then hid. A;fred entered the room and looked around his eyes squinting. Then the two men poped up and attack him. The one on the left rushed at Alfred with a glowing blue fist. Alfred's eyes glowed blue and he easily dodged the attack and countered.

"Ahh!" The man screamed at Alfreds leaf blade s'ashed his back. The other man quickly attacked as well. Alfred turned his attention the man now rushing him. He didn't need to dodge instead he fired a bullet seed at him. The hardened seeds collided with the rushing man knocking the wind out of him.

Alfred grabbed him and twisted his arm are his pack, holding him there. "You really thought you could take me." Alfred said coldly. He tightened his grip and cause the man to shriek in pain. "Now why are you here?" He asked.

"Go fuck yourself!" He shouted.

"Wrong answer." ALfred twisted harder snapping the mans arm. "Now if you don't want to lose it answer the question."

"We... We came for the boy." he said through the pain.

"Who sent you?" Alfed asked.

"If I told you he'd kill me." He said.

"Not if I do first." Alfred said as he lifted a glowing arm again.

"Alfred!" Alfred turned to see Alex standing in the door way. "What the hell?"

"What you think they'd let you live?" He asked.

"No but you're not them!" Alex shouted back. "Take them to the cops. Don't get..." Alex looked to the man. "In trouble because of some idiots."

"Fine get the phone." Afred sighed still holding the guy down. After only 5 minutes the cops had arrived. Alfred told them a lie about how they broke into the house and tried to hurt him. The cops didn't seem to concern seeing as the situation ws taken care of. Alex went to bed after they left.

The next day at school Alex other heard a conversation between some people in his first class. "Did you hear what happened to Burns?" One of them asked the other.

"Ya." The other said. "They had to take him to the hospital. They say he had a couple broken ribs and one of his lungs were messed up."

"Thats right but did you here about who did it?" The other asked.

"Who?" Alex then saw the one look at him. He shook his head and looked out the window ignoring the rest of their conversation. Aurora wasn't at school today which worried Alex. Did she get in trouble because of him? Alex sighed. No, she probally just need a break.

The rest of the morning was slow until lunch. Alex was laying in his usual spot on the roof. The sun warmed him as he relaxed. His right ear twitched when he heard someone behind him. "So this is where you hide all the time." Alex looked up and saw Gale. "I would have guessed a place where you didn't stand out so well." He sat down next to him.

"Шта желите?" Alex asked looking laying his head on his hands again.

"What do I want?" Gale repeated. "Just to talk is all." Alex seemed surprised he could understand him.

"How-"

"I took some classes about ancient languages a few years back." he said. "I can't believe you know it so well. It took me years to learn."

"Моји родитељи говорили." Alex said.

"Ah thats why." Gale said. "So your parents must have been raised with it as well." Alex nodded. "But why do you always talk like that? Doesn't it annoy people who you talk to?" Alex just glared at him. "h right you don't talk much."

"So really wwhy are you up here?" Alex asked.

"Well." Gale paused. "What are you going to do if you don't get to participate?"

"Then there's nothing I can do." Alex said sitting up. "If I'm not chosen I... I can't really do much."

Gale nodded. "Well I hope you do." he said. "Unlike most people you're not doing this fpr yourself." He looked to Alex. "You're doing it for a friend." He place a hand on Alex's shoulder. "I'll talk to ya later." He gave Alex a pat and left him to himself.

Alex layed back down to think. He's right. What will I do if I don't get picked. Aurora with frak if some creep wins. No... I have to win. A glint appeared in his eye. "And I know how." He said to himself.

The next day Aurora returned. She told Alex how her father tried to get ehr to stay away from him. Told her he was a bad influence. If it weren't for her mother telling him he's a good kid then he would've had her home schooled. " неосетљиви кретен." Alex stated.

"Hey that might be true but he's still my dad." Aurora stated. "Why can't he just let ME choice my guardian?"

"Why won't he?" Alex asked.

"People like me." She started. "'Legendaries' are often taken for ransom or other reasons. So families get others to protect us. My father wants to make sure nothing happens to me. It happened to my mother when she was young."

"Ah." Alex said. "Како су се упознали?"

"What?" Aurora asked.

"How did they meet?" Alex repeated. "Your mother and father. It's not to often where two of the same legendaries have a family."

"Oh." she said. "It was an arranged marriage." Alex looked at her with a raised brow. "My fathers family saved my mother. So in returned they made an arrangement to have there children wed. My mother, after meeting my father, quickly fell in love."

"Really? That's..." Alex started. "Odd."

"Ya my mom called it 'love at first site'." She said.

"I don't really belive in that." Alex said.

"I do." Aurora said. Alex gave her a strange look but before he could ask her what she met the teacher interupted.

"Okay class." The teacher said. He was a class 3, which was surprising. Hus messy white hair hung low and his brown suit went well with his wood-like skin. Leave stuck out of his wrist. "We have a special guest today." As he said with a nidoqueen entered the room. "Hanna welcome to the class."

"Thank you sir." Hanna turned to the class. "I'm sure you're all ready for the tournement right?" Just about the entire class said yes. "Well theres been a change of plans. Instead of selecting only 20 we've increased the number to 32." The class cheered a bit. "Now now. That doesn't change your chances of getting in. Those 12 slots have already been filled." The class didn't say anthing. "5- I'm mean 4 of them have been fill by myself and the others. The last of the slots are filled with a select few."

"So what does this mean?" The teacher asked.

"It means that we will be seeing other students from around the world." She said. "Our sponser has collected 7 very skilled students from other regions to participate if the tournement." She paused. "Also, these 7 along with myself and my friends will be competing for the prize." The guys in the room seeing really depressed. "So there will be 2 tournement going on at once."

"Wait you said '7 students' who's the last one?" A student asked.

"Ah yes." Hanna said. " The last one is a student here at this school. "The other students started looking around. "The other classes are being informed of this as well. The last contestent will be reveal on the last day for people to sign up."

The teacher stood from his desk. "That you Hanna for the news and have a nice day."

"You to Mr. Root." She said as she walked out. But before exiting she looked at Alex. He didn't notice but someone did.

"Why did she look at HIM when she left?" The student who noticed asked another.

"It can't be him." Another said.

"Ya no way."

After class Alex slowly made his way to lunch. The halls were mostly empty. This gave time for Alex to just enjoy the silence. But he can't ever have nice things...

"ALEX!" Came a voice from behind. He turned to see a lopunny running towards him. 'There you are I've been looking all around for you." She said as she walked up besides him.

Alex raised a brow. "Зашто?"

"Oh ummm..." she said.

"Why?" Alex repeated in english.

"Oh Gale told me what you did to Burns." She said. "Thanks I didn't want to see him the the contest. Oh I'm Heather by the way." She said lifting a hand to shake.

Alex was about to say something but Aurora walked around the corner. "Oh Alex I was looking for you." She said taking a spot on his other side. "Oh your Heather right?" She asked noticing the lopunny.

"Oh hi ya that me." She said. "Wait your Aurora!" She said excitedly.

"Uh ya." Aurora said.

" Можемо ли да посетите?" Alex asked looking towards Aurora.

"Oh sorry Heather but we have to get to lunch." Aurora said.

"Oh okay see you later." She said turning down the next hallway. "By the way to two make an excellent couple!" She said as she ran down the hall. They both blushed at the comment.

Aurora was the first to speak. "Come on lets get outside to eat." She said grabbing his hand. Alex nodded but blushed when he realised she took his hand. Lunch was pretty uneventful as was the rest of the day. They made it through their last classed with ease and headed on their own ways.

The last day of the week was... strange. Everyone seemed to act differently and stare at Alex as he walked down the hall. He din't like all the eyes on him ao he quickly rushed to his first class. When he arrived, once again, everyone was staring at him. He took his seat by Aurora. "Шта се дешава?" Alex asked in a whisper.

"Someone broke into the schools computors last night." She said looking worried as she spoke.

"So?"

"They found the list of students for the students that were going to be in the primary tournement." She said.

"Okay whats so bad about that?" Alex asked again.

"They posted it on a blog." She said still sounding worried. "You..."

"What?" Alex asked leaning in.

"You were on it." She said slowly.

"What?" Alex said. He shot back into his chair. A million thoughts raced through his head but one took the spot light. Why was Aurora so worried?

"Alex I don't want you to do this." She said.

Once again Alex was shocked. "What? Why?." He asked.

'I don't want to see you hurt." Aurora said a tear trailing down her face.

Alex sighed. "Listen Aurora." He said rawing her attention. "I'm not backing out okay? I told you I'd do thid for you."

"Really?" She asked. Alex nodded. "Oh thank you!" She said giving him a hug which he returned. "But promise me you won't get hurt."

"I can't-"

"Promise." She said again.

"Okay... I promise."

For the rest of the day Aurora seemed to stay closer to Alex. When they left the school instead of heading their seperate ways Aurora follow him home. When they reach the door Aurora tapped Alex on the shoulder. "Yes?" He asked.

Aurora hugged him again. "Thank you." she said softly. She looked up at him. Aurora leaned in a kissed him on the cheek. Alex blushed deeply when she did this. She backed up and waved goodbye before heading back home.

Alex rubbed his cheek and smile slowly showing on his face.

**Okay well there you have it. 7 characters will be joining the story and I need help. If you read and enjoy and have a character please follow this:**

**Name: (because I'll end up giving them a horrible one)**

**Gender: **

**Species and Class: (So I know how to describe them and how they may act in the story)**

**Background info: (if they have an accent or speak a specific language.)**

**Personality: (this also helps a lot)**

**Any extra info: (optional)**

**Thats about it. I tell you if I accept your character but I will not tell you how far they get or who the will be fighting. **

**Now that that's done,**

**This is Raziel 'Eric' Beyon and have a nice day :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I didn't proof read last chapter sorry for any mistake that you may have noticed. **

**Got finished today with this chapter and I have 2 characters that will be joining soon. That leaves only 4 slots left so if you want them in... I was going to say hurry up but not a lot of people review or read for that matter.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**A New Perspective: Chapter 5**

That night Alex had the weirdest dream. He was outside the old orpanage. Alex layed under a tree relaxing. But that wasn't the weirdest thing. In his lap was a small pink figure. Alex was scratching it's ears and a light pur could be heard. The pink creature hand a long tail with a bulb at the end. But before he could examine it furthor the dream ended.

Alex walked his way to school still pondering the strange dream. He knew he remebered the figure but he couldn't put his finger on it. The sun was shining and heating his fur. He didn't mind the heat seeing as he lived in hot places most of his life. Every time his mind trailed though it seemed to always return to that pink creature.

_Алек сакриј ме! _He heard a voice in his head. Alex turned to see a small thing flying at him.

"What the-" But before he could continue the little thing few into his mane. Alex tried to get it out but he couldn't reach it. "Get out of there!" Alex said getting annoyed.

_Ево га, долази Алекс ништа не кажу. _The voice said again.

"How do you know my-" But before he could continue a boy ran around the corner of the street. His purplish fur shone in the sun light. He wore a white lab coat, black pants, and black shoes. The mans purplish eyes came into view.

"Hey you!" He shouted getting closer. "Have you seen a pink feline like thing flying around?" But he trailed off when he noticed the pink tail swinging outside of Alex's hair. "Mew get out of there right now!" He said sturnly.

_Не желим! _She shouted.

"Why can't you speak english Mew you know I can't understand you." He said panting.

"She said she doesn't want to." Alex said calmly.

"Wait how can you understand her?" He asked standing up straight.

_Зато што ме је научио! _this time her head popped out of the side of Alex's mane. She rubbed her head against his purring.

"What did she say?" The man asked.

"She said I taught her." Alex said pushing the Mew away. This seemed to hurt her feelings. Her eyes started to water.

_Alex doesn't remember me? S_he said sadly. An image flashed into Alex's vision. It was of the Mew. But he was looking at her outside of the orpanage. Then it hit him. SHE was the pink thing in his dream. _Yes that was me!_ She said excitedly. She once again rubbed against his face.

"How... How do you know her?" The man asked. "And why is she acting like this? She's never so... affectionate."

_Because he's my Alex. _She said laying her head on Alex's. _He protected me from the bad people. He also taught me how to speak. _Alex tried his best to look up at her but it's difficult when she was laying just behind his eyes.

"Wait you taught her how to speak?" The man asked again. "When did you meet her?"

Alex thought for a second before Mew said something. _I met him at the... Orphanage?... Yes that thing. he kept me hidden from the bad people. Remember? _Other images appeared in his head as old memories appeared.

Alex blinked a few times, the old memories rejoining his mind. "Mew?" He said slowly. "Mew!" Alex grabbed the pink feline from his hair and hugged her. "Oh То је тако добро да вас видим!" He said.

"Okay I'm lost." The man said again.

_Alex is my best friend! _The Mew said.

"Okay then..." The man paused to think. "Wait this is THAT Alex?" The Mew nodded. "Oh my... If I would have known I wouldn't have acted that way."

"What do you mean." Alex said Mew now wrapped around his neck.

"Years ago my father was the leader of a team devoted to protecting the wild legendaries." He explained. "About 6 years ago he brought in a Mew." He motioned towards Mew. "She spoke a strange language. The first english word she leanred was-"

_Alex! _She finished for him.

"Yes Alex." he repeated. "When she learned more my father brought me in to see her. She told me all about this Alex person who she stayed with for... 2 years." He paused. "She said he left one day so she did to."

Alex was now scratching the Mew's chin as she purred. "I remember now-"

"Alex!" He turned to see Aurora running towards him. "Alex you going to be late for-" But she stopped when she saw the Mew rubbing against his face. "Is that a-"

"Yes it's a Mew." The man said walking into Aurora line of sight. "And apparently she knows Alex." He motioned towards him.

"And you are?" Aurora asked.

"Oh yes how rude of me." He paused standing straight. "I'm Desmond Gimber. I'm a student at a research facility in the Kanto region." He explained. "My father owns the place. I was invited here for some tournement and Mew." he looked towards her. "'Asked' if she could come."

"What do you mean by 'asked'?" Aurora asked.

"She snuck onto the plane and stayed hidden in my luggage." He said glaring at her. "Now I can't get her back until after this little contest."

_I came because I knew Alex was here! _Mew said glaring back then relaxing again.

"Alex how do you know her?" Aurora asked looking at him.

"Long story." he said. "Lets just go to school."

"Okay Mew come here." Desmond said.

_No! _She shouted. _I want to stay with my Alex. _

Desmond sighed. "Fine but only for the day." Mew clapped her paws together. "Are you alright with this?" He asked Alex.

He shrugged. "As long as she stays hidded I'm fine."

Mew turned towards Aurora as the were walking. _Your very pretty. _Mew said.

"Oh thank you." Aurora said with a blush.

_I can se why Alex likes you. _Aurora's eyes shot open and she glared at her. _Don't worry they can't hear me. _Mew said with a smile. _You remind me of someone I used to know._

"And who is that?" Aurora asked.

_She looked a lot like you. _he said. _The crystal, the eyes and fur. In fact there's a lot of similarities between you two. Except you walk on two legs and wear clothes._

"Oh you mean a real suicune." Aurora stated. Mew nodded.

"Ummm." Desmond said looking at Aurora. "Whats was your name?"

"Aurora Violeta." She said.

"Ah wait-" He stopped himself. "You father's the one who invited me here."

"Ya." she said.

"So anyway who were to talking to?" He asked.

"Oh to Mew." He motioned towards the pink cat.

"Gotchya." he said. The were quite for most of the time to school. They made it just in time for first class. Desmond said goodbye to the three before heading to the principal's office. Alex felt weird with the knowledge that something was hiding is his hair. He could hear Mew's quiet snoring and feel her breath as well. Alex smiling. The last time he saw her was after that fight...

"So Alex." Aurora said as they took their seats in their class. "How do you know?" She motioned towards his mane.

"Oh remember that story I told you about the orpanage?" He asked Aurora. She nodded. "Well I lied. The person didn't take a toy they tried to hurt Mew." He sighed. "I knew her for awhile and even taught her how to speak my language so no one would bother us."

"Oh well thats very sweet of you." Aurora said with a smile.

"Ya thanks." Alex said. The day was uneventful for sometime. In chemistry they were learning how to make simple potions when Mew woke up.

"Okay class." The teacher spoke. He was a dragonite. It was kind of funny seeing a large dragon like person using lab equipment. "Today we learn how to make potions out of berries from the wild." The teacher pulled out a basket full of fresh berries. "Thanks to the gardens in the back of the school we have a good supply of berries. First we'll work on healing potions." he pulled out several oran berries. "By cutting the berries before you grind them it will make them more potent." He took a small knife and cut the berry. The strong sent filled the room. Alex felt a russel in his hair.

_BERRIES!_ Shouted Mew as she rushed out of his hair and towards the teacher. Mew snatched the cut oran berry from his hands. _Ooooh oran my favorite! _She quickly gobbled down the berry.

"Mew!" Alex shouted as he stood from his chair. "Долази овамо ОДМАХ!" Mew lowered her hair and floated back over. The other students were wide-eyed as the pink cat floated back over to him rest around his neck. "Sorry sir." Alex said sitting back down.

The teacher shook his head. "No it's alright Alex.." He paused. "Where did you meet it?"

_I'm a she thank you. _Mew said annoyed at the teacher. _And he doesn't have to say anything. He's my friends. _Mew nuzzled his face again. Once again the class was filled with looked of shock and awe. Alex rubbed and shook his head. _Alex what do you mean you want all these ignorant morons to stop staring at you? _Mew asked. The looks of shock turned to glares.

"Class." The teacher said stomping the ground. "Alex is free to his thoughts so leave him be. Now back to the lesson." For the next hour, Mew helped Alex with his lesson. When he need a specific berry she'd use psychic to bring it over to him. He really appriciated her help and she was glad to be of assistance. The bell rang and the class was released to lunch.

As Alex walked outside he could hear the several conversations of the other students. Some like 'who do you think will win' and 'I wonder whos going to be in it'. But one conversation caught his attention.

"Did you hear there's a Mew in the school." One student said.

"Really no way where did you here this?" His friends asked.

"This guy said he saw it in his chemistry class." He told him.

"Wow why was it there?" The friends asked again.

"It was with-" But he stopped when he noticed Alex glaring at him. The friends turned to see him as well but a pink thing was sticking it's head out of his hair. The students mouthes were agape was Alex walked by. Mew stuck her tongue out at them as Alex walked by.

_So what do you do here Alex? _Mew asked leaning on his head.

"Well I normally just sleep on the roof." He motioned towards a red tiled roof. "But since your here we'll go find Desmond." Mew smiled at his statement. After some searching they found Desmond sitting at a table near the edge of the forest. Mew flew over to him and waved hi.

"Ah Mew it's good to see your not attacting TO much attention." He said sarcastically.

"Calm down she was just hungry." Alex said taking a seat across from him.

"Yes but I still worry." Desmond said. "You don't know who would want to take her away."

Alex nodded. "So how was the trip over here?" Alex asked.

"Oh well we got first class and free food and drinks." Desmond said.

"Wait I thought Mew was hidden?" Alex asked.

"Oh right." He said scratching his head. "Well they said I could bring family to."

"So who did you bring?" Alex asked raising an eye brow.

"My sisters." Alex turned his head to the side. "Ya I'm the only boy other than my dad. He and mom couldn't come. To busy."

"So how many of you guys are there?" Alex asked.

"Well..." Desmond said. "One for every evolution."

Alex jumped back a bit at this. Desmond had... "You have six sister?"

"Seven actually." He corrected him. "My youngest sister hasn't decsided what she want to be yet." Alex's ear twitched. "What's wrong?"

"Brother!" They both turned to see a vaporeon running towards them. Desmond stood and gave a hug to her. she returned it and spoke. "We were worried that we weren't going to see you today." We? Alex looked back and saw six other girls walking over.

"Ah Aqua I would have looked for you guys but I was talking to my fri-" He looked to see Alex had disappeared. "Where did he go?"

The Umbreon walked up. "You mean the purple guy?" Alex nodded.

"Oh he ran off when he noticed us." The flareon said.

"Why would he do that?" The jolteon spoke up.

"Beats me Gabby." Desmond said. "Anyway... Gabby, Patricia, Flora, Amber, Gloria, Aqua, Eve." Desmond took a deep breath. "How was your girls's first day here?"

The flareon, Amber, was the first to speak. "A lot of interesting people here but it's still not home."

"Oh they have a HUGE stadium." Gabby, the jolteon, spoke up. "I ran around it a couple times. It was so FUN!"

"Speak for your self." Gloria, the glaceon, said. "I hate hot weather I'm just glad their pool was nice and cool."

The leafeon glared at her sister. "Well I happen to like the nice weather."

"Thats because you get energy from the SUN Flora." The umbreon spoke up defending her sister. "Desmond do you know where your friend ran off to?"

"Why would you want to find him Patricia, he didn't look to socialable." The eevee spoke.

"Great minds think alike Eve." She said. "I'm going to hang out some place where there aren't boys staring at you like houndooms in heat." With a wave Patricia left the group.

"Party pooper." Amber stated. "Anyway Desmond who was that guy?"

"Oh that was Alex." He said. "Apparently he knew Mew. He's also the reason she spoke that weird language."

"WHAT!" The girls yelled.

"Ya." He said slowly. "Well girls if you want a seat go ahead I was just about to eat." The girls nodded and took seats at the table and started eating their lunch.

_So Alex why'd you run off like that? _Mew asked.

"I'm not good with big groups." He stated pulling out his lunch.

_You sound a lot like Patricia. Oh speaking of which. _With a flash Mew disappeared.

"Ah so this is where you ran off to." Alex turned to see an Umbreon standing behind him. She wore a black t-shirt with a skull on the front and black shorts.

"What do you want?" Alex asked a bit annoyed that one of the people he had tried to get away from found him.

"Oh you know." She spoke. "To get away from the annoyance of others and to actually have a good conversation."

"Well you're barking up the wrong tree." Alex said looking down at the people walking and talking.

"Oh really?" She said taking a seat next to him. "You're a lot like me. You don't like being in crouds or having to deal with a-"

"Annoying people." Alex finished. "And your family seemed a bit to... charismatic for my taste."

"How do you think I feel, I have to live with them." She said leaning back onto her arms.

"Good point." Alex said. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Straight to the point. Cool." She said. "Names Patricia, you?"

"Alex. Alex Lazar." He said.

"I'm Patrica Gimber." she said. "You've met my brother I'm guessing?" Alex nodded. "I hope he didn't bore with all his science nonesence. The only reason we're here is because of this tournement he was invited to."

"Yes he told me." Alex said. "I'm also in it."

"Oh really. You don't seem the type to want that much attention." She said.

"I'm not." He told her. "I'm doing it for a friend."

"Oh your doing it for someone special. Trying to impress a girl." She said mockingly. Alex blushed. "Ah you are."

"I'm not and she's just a friend." He stated. "Her father says whoever wins gets to become her guardian and she wants me to."

"So she asked you to participate so she doesn't get some creep as a body guard?" She asked.

"Yep." Alex said. "Pretty much."

"When thats very nice of you." She said standing up. "Well good luck with that." She turned to leave but stopped. "Oh by the way my brothers a fast learner. If you fight him use different strategies every time you fight or he'll take you down easily." And with that she left. Alex sighed.

Mew teleported back. _Hey Aurora wants to see you. _She said. But before Alex could protest she grabbed his hair and teleported him away.

**Well thats that. You have no idea how hard it is to think of names for SEVEN characters who ALL appear in the same chapter. Thank god for random name generators.**

**Anyway other that my problem with names I have yet to experiance writers block. This could be a blessing or a curse but we'll see.**

**Okay I hope you like the chapter and this is Raziel 'Eric' Beyon and I hope you have a nice day :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Just to way this chapter is shorter than the others. This is becaue I wanted to get it out ASAP and such. **

**So I hope you enjoy this average long chapter.**

**A New Perspective: Chapter 6**

Red... Deep red eyes...

Mew was to quick. A white flash filled Alex's vision as he felt himself floating in nothing then he felt the grass at his feet. Alex looked up still dazed from the teleportation. He saw Aurora standing there looking down at him. Aurora spoke but he could hear her over the ringing in his ears. Mew appeared in front of him and waved goodbye. She vanished in a flash of white which blinded the already disoriented Alex. "...Alex you okay?" Aurora's voice came into focus. She helped him stand up. He was a bit unsteady but gained his balance quickly.

"Why... Why did you need me?" Alex asked gripping his head.

"I found another person who's going to be in the contest." She stated. "Come on follow me." She walked off into the trees. Alex followed. Aurora spoke up again. "She's kind of shy... Like you were so don't do anything drastic." Alex nodded. They came into a small clearing. In the center stood a girl. She had green shoulder length hair. She had on a lose fitting green t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Alex raised an eye brow.

"And how did you find her?" He whispered.

"I was out in the woods when I came across this clearing. She was sitting here relaxing." Aurora explain. "Hey Alica I brought my friend to meet you." The girl turned around. She had deep red...eyes. Alex shuddered. Memories of someone with those same eyes frew through his head. He back away. "Alex whats wrong?" Aurora asked. The girl slowly approached. Alex back up even more still staring into her eyes.

"No stay away!" Alex shouted throwing himself to the ground. The girl seemed shocked and looked to Aurora.

"He's never acted like this before." Aurora paused. "No I don't know why he would."

While Aurora talked Alex had covered his face. Those eyes. They were the same eyes of the person who destroyed his family. Alex felt something inside of him. A shadow, slowly consuming him. Aurora looked to her friend on the ground. He was shaking uncontrollably and a black sunbstance was slowly covering his body. The girl took a few step forwards and kneeled down to him. "Est-ce que ça va?" She asked. Her voice was soft.

"Do you know whats wrong Alica?" Aurora asked.

"He seems to be suffering from..." She paused. "Horrible memories. Oh I'm so sorry It's because of me. If he hadn't seen me you wouldn't be-"

"Alica calm down look." Aurora pointed towards Alex. He stopped shaking and had openned his eyes. "Alex are you alright?" he didn't answer stilll looking at the person next to her. "Alex it's alright she's a friend." This seemed to calm him.

The girl smiled. "Hello." She said. Her voice carried a heavy english accent. "I'm Alica. You are Alex no?"

"Y-yes." He said standing up. He shook away leaves and grass that ahd gotten stuck in his hair. "Sorry your eyes just reminded me of someone."

Aleca seemed to be intrigued. "And who is this person?" She asked.

"I don't know..." Alex stated. "Lets just say he or she is not a friend." Alex felt a tap on his shoulder. he whipped around and was face to face with mew.

_Whats happened Alex? I could sense you were in trouble._ She asked.

"it's alright thanks mew." He said stanind straight.

"Ah a Mew." Aleca said moving closer. She nervously lifted a hand to pet her.

"Don't worry she won't bite." Alex said reasurring her. Mew moved closer and aloud Aleca to scratch her chin. Alex thought it was best to ask. "So Alica..." He said. she turned her head towards him. "Your in the tournement to?"

"Oh yes." she stated. "I came here with my adopted mother and father. I was invited by Aurora's father." she motioned towards her.

"Ya from what I can tell he's doing most of the work." Alex said with a shrug. "So your an orphan." Alica nodded. "So am I. Thats how I came to meet Mew." Mew flew away from Alica and wrapped herself around Alex's neck.

"Ah I've been with my family for a few years now." Aleca said. "But you probally don't want to hear my-"

"Nonsense." Aurora spoke up. "We'd love to. Right Alex?" She said looking towards him. He shrugged and nodded. Mew gave a happy nod. "See all ears."

"Well. When I was young I grew up in a horrible place." She stated. Surprisingly she didn't show any emotions telling any of them her story. "They were abusive. I was moved to a different place after awhile. It was ncier but it lacked... family." She paused. "Thats when I was adopted. They took me in taught me how to read and write. They were always expecting good things from me no matter what."

"Wow sounds like my dad." Aurora added.

"Yes but they wanted perfection." She stated. "When the letter came in from this school they set out on the first plane over. They didn't even give me a choice if I wanted to come or not."

"Ya." Alex said. "You want to go over to the school? It's... where are we exactly?" Alex asked.

"Oh well I wanted to stay away from the people." Alica said. "So I started walking until I couldn't hear them anymore."

"Ya when I first saw her here," Aurora said, "She was very nervous at first but she came around." Aurora and Alica both chuckled.

"Umm Mew can you take us back to the school?" Alex asked.

She let out a very cute yawn. _Yes I can. Just give me a few seconds._ She let out another yawn and stretched. Mew shook her head and said ready. The three were engulfed in light and reappeared outside the school. _Now I'm taking a nap._ Mew floated in Alex hair and quickly fell asleep. Alex offered to show Alica the school. Seeing as how the tournement is coming up soon and new student are arriving teachers are more relaxed about students wandering around.

"So." Alica started. "How long have you lived here Alex?"

"Most of my life." Alex said. "I was sent to the orphanage after an 'insedent' and I was left by my self."

"Oh." Alica said. "I'm sorry if that-"

"No it's all in the past." Alex said with a wave of his hand. "So we have two places we could go: one, the staduim and two the pool."

"The staduim." Alica said. "I hear it's quite large." Alex nodded and turned left in the hallway. The staduim was quite the sight. It stood almost as tall as the school. It could hold the entire population on the city and then some. On the inside there were several battle arenas lined about for the tournement. As Alex showed Alica around a familiar scent hit his nose.

"Alica get down." Alex said. She quickly crouched behind one of the chairs. Alex peeked his head over and saw two pokemon walking around. He reconsised them as Burns's 'friends'. They were walking to one of the enterences. They stopped at the gate and Burns walked out.

"Okay you welps." he said. "Where are they?" He turned towards the other two.

"Well other students said they'd be here." One said.

"Ya we've been looking for about fifteen minutes and no sight of them." The other one said.

"Burns." Alex said standing up. He turned towards the standing and growled at Alex. "I thought you were going to be out for another week."

"Ya well I recover fairly quickly." he said. "And I have a bone to pick with you." He point a finger towards him. "You ruined my chance of being in the tournement and my chance with you lady friend."

"Ya like you had a chance in the first place." Alex joked while Alica, who was still crouched, giggled. "She wouldn't want anything to do with you." That was the last straw. Burns ripped a piece of land from the ground and chucked it at Alex. Alex's claws glowed and he slashed the boulder in half. Burns's eyes widened. "Aerial ace. very effective against fighters." With a flash Alex appeared behind him. "And you're not even a good one." With a single slash Alex carved a deep cut into Burns's back. He spun around and Alex had disappeared. Instead of his place stood a young class 1 gardevoir.

"Oh well hello there pretty lady." Burns said. "Why don't we-"

"Oh I don't think so." Alica said. "You're obviously not a friend. And you're a perv." With a flick of her wrist the machoke flew through the air and crashed into the stands. Alica teleported in front of him. He tried to get up but Alica placed a finger on his nose. "Ah ah. Sleep." Her eyes glowed a slight pruple and the machoke soon fell into a deep slumber. Alica giggle and teleported back to Alex.

"Nice moves back there." He said. Aleca blushed a bit a thank him. "Well I hope we don't have to fight."

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Because I promised Aurora I'd win." He said looking at her.

"Well I hope your able to keep it." she said. "Without having to fight me." Alex smiled and led Alica back to the school. The rest of the day was uneventful. The student talked about how Burns was found in the staduim sleeping like a baby. Auroa laughed after Alex and Alica told the story. The school day ended and they wall went back to their own houses.

"So Alex, Burns again?" Alfred asked taking a sip of tea.

"Yep. But all I did was cleave his back. Alica took care of the rest." Alex said.

"Who's Alica?" He asked.

"Oh she's one of the other contestants." Alex stated.

"So what is that, 2 of the seven that arrived?" Alfred asked.

"Actually 4 of them." Alex corrected. "I just haven't met the other ones."

"Ah well you know what they say, 'keep your friends close but your enemies closer'." Alfred quoted.

"But some of them are my friends." Alex said. "I hope I don't have to fight them."

"You never know." Alfred stated. "Anyway hows Aurora doing."

"She's doing fine and... Wait why do you care?" Alex asked.

"Well it's her protection thats one the line right?" Alex nodded. "Then why not worry? It could be putting a lot of stress on a teenaged girl."

"She seems to be taking it well." Alex said. "She really think I'll be able to win."

"I've said it once I'll say it again." Alfred said. "She likes you. I even have proof. She kissed you."

Alex blushed. "That was a thank you." He quickly said. "She's just greatful that I'm doing this for her."

"Ya sure... So who are you going to the dance with?" Alfred asked. Alex raised his head and an eye brow. "Ya the pre-tournement dance. All the people participating get in for free. So I'll ask again. Who are you going with?"

"I don't know." Alex stated. "I didn't even know about the dance."

"You should ask Aurora I'm sure she'll say yes." Alfred said smuggly.

"Ya I'm sure she-" alex caught himself. "Hey!"

"What it's a free country." Alfred said. Alex threw a pillow at him and headed up to his room to sleep.

It's amzing how quickly the school can change over night. Banners were hung up and signs covered the halls. They all said one thing: Dance tomorrow night. Alex walked through the crouds of people. He shook his head and ignored the very random talks going on between the other students. As Alex walked he heard a familiar voice. "Alex!" He turned to see Desmond running down the hall. "I was wondering where you were."

"Yes where would I be." Alex said sarcastically. "It's not like I had a huge ass croud of people to walk through. No that can't possibly be it."

"Okay smart-ass." Desmond said. "So are you taking Aurora to the dance?"

"Why would you ask that?" Alex asked.

"Well I thought you two were dating..." He said.

"Nope." Alex said. "We're just friends."

"Why am I having a hard time believing that?" Desmond said crossing his arms.

"Because you're s stubborn son-of-a bitch." Alex said.

"True." He agreed. "But from what I can tell Aurora really likes you."

"Oh great another one." Alex said rubbing his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Nothing just... We're just friends okay? Nothing is going on between me and-"

"Alex!" They both turned to see Aurora running towards them. "Have you seen whats coming up?" She asked.

"No I haven't seen the banners, the posters, or heard everyone and their mother talking about it." Alex said.

"Shut up." Aurora said. "Anyway are you going?"

Alex shrugged. "Probally not. I'm not into the whole party thing."

"Oh come one it'll be fun." Aurora said. "And we'll get into for free."

We'll? Alex looked at Aurora. She blushed a bit. "What do you mean by 'We'll'?" He asked.

"Mes amis!" They all turned to see Alica. "have you guys heard-" She stopped and blushed when she noticed Desmond. "H-hi h-how a-are y-you." She stuttered.

"Umm hi I'm Desmond nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand to shake. Alica slowly raised hers to meet his. "Oh ya." He turned to Alex and Aurora. "We'll leave you guys to your buisiness." he turned towards Alica.

She blushed again. "I'm A-alica." she said.

"Well thats a very nice name." Desmond said with a smile. Her blush deepened. "Well Alica lets leave these to to themselves." She nodded and followed him down the hall.

"So Aurora what were you-" But before he could continue a large group of boys rushed them. They were all asking if Aurora would like to go to the dance with here. She didn't seem to like it soo much.

"STOP!" She screamed. She shoved her way over to Alex. "I have a date thank you very much." She took Alex's arm and dragged him away from the now shocked group of people. As they walked Aurora still not let go of his arm. In fact she was now leaning on it. She sighed. "Alex?" She asked looking up to him.

"Yes?" He asked stopping.

"Will you go to the dance... With me?" She asked nervously.

Alex went to open his mouth but stopped. Wait did she just... Before the words hit his mind he blurted out. "I'd love to go to the dance with you." Aurora seemed overjoyed and hugged him. He returned the hug.

"Oh thank you so much." She said. "I can't wait. I hope you have a nice suit."

"I'm sure I can barrow one of Alfred's he won't mind." Aurora giggle. Alex sigh as they continued walking. "Why me?" Alex asked.

"What?" He asked him.

"Why do you want to go with me?" He asked.

"Because you're my best friend." He said taking his arm again. "And I feel more... comfortable around you."

"Well thank you." Alex said.

"No thank you." She rose up and planted a kiss on his cheek. Alex froze up. Aurora giggled again. The bell rang and Aurora let go of his arm and made her way down the hall. "Oh and by the way my dad's going to be there to so try to look you best!" She waved goodbye to him.

Alex was brought out of his happy trance by the last statement. "Wait...WHAT!"

**DONE! It's eight thiry and I'm tired. DOES IT MAKE SENSE NO! **

**Anyway if your going to suggest characters, stay away from psychics. I already have 2 in the story and another lined up. I wouldn't mind seeing like a phyperior or something. Also evil. Yes evil characters are always fun.**

**Now for some bad news... For this and next week my mom is off and/or not working second shift. This means she'll be at home when I usually have all the time in the world to write. Family plus secret identity as writer don't mix. So I won't be updating as much as I'd like but don't blame me blame the place my works at. Also I picked up some Artemis Fowl book at the library that will be taking up my time as well(this is for myself not anyone else)**

**This is Raziel 'Eric' Beyon and have a nice day.**

**PS Clovera/Hoshisa I'm sorry for my stupidity. When I was writing instead of using 'Alica' I put 'Aleca' so if yousee the mistake I'm sorry my brain hurts at the moment.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Well today we meet 2 new characters. One is a rquest from one of my favorite authors and the other is the first bad guy in the tournement. That pretty much it except I have a question for you guys at the end of this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**A New Perspective: Chapter 7**

Everything was a blur. One second Alex was walking home with a big smile on his face. The next, he was thrown hard onto the ground. He awoke from his knocked out state. He was still a bit wozzy when someone entered his vision. "Oh my are you alright?" The feminine voice asked. "This is all my fault. I knew coming here was a bad idea." She then noticed Alex openning his eyes. "Thank arceus your alright. Listen no time to explain we have to-"

"I know your here there's no point hiding." Another voice said. Alex shook his head and leaned up.

"Whats happened?" Alex said getting a look at the girl next to him. Her eyes were yellow like his. She had whtie skin with red designs on it. With a closer look he noticed she had...wings?

"Come on we have to-"

"Ah there you are." Alex looked over and saw a blaziken enter the area. "You know your a lot of trouble girl. Why don't you just come quietly and I can get my buisiness in this city done."

The girl looked at Alex who at stood up. She was behind him. "Okay." He said still a bit dizzy. "What the hell is going on and how did I get here?"

"I'm here for the girl. You." He pointed towards Alex. "Are not of my concern. Get out of my way. I'm very busy and I here with my son. He's in some stupid contest..."

Alex glared at the man. "What the hell did she do to you?" Alex asked.

"She did nothing to me." The blaziken said. "My boss is interested in legendaries. He hired me to get her. I agreed because I was going to be here anyway."

Alex looked at the girl. She was crouched behind him looking up at him. Alex grinned and nodded. "Okay you can have her." Alex said. The girl's face change to that of shock.

"Okay now give her-"

"If." Alex interrupted. "You can get through me." Alex took a battle stance.

"You're joking right?" Alex shook his head. "Okay fine then-" The blaziken tried to move but his legs were tied. "What the-" He looked down to see grass had covered his legs. Alex took his chance.

Alex looked towards the girl. "After I do this I'll need you to get me out of here okay?" She nodded and stood up. "Okay. Hey buddy." He looked up. "I hope you can fly."

"Do I look like I have wings!" He shouted trying to tear his feet away. Alex glowed that same change glow and charged at the immobile enemy. When he made contact the grass ripped allowing Alex to fling the blaziken into the sky. Alex looked up to see him flying away. He grinned and fell over.

Alex shot up. He looked at his surrounds. He was in a hospital bed. He tried to remember what had happened when he heard someone talk. "A-are you okay?" Alex screamed and fell out of his bed. He lifted a hand over and pulled himself up. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to startle you." The girl said. "Thanks for saving me. I'm Abigail."

"Alex." He said. "What happened? I mean... Before that whole fight."

Abigail sighed. "I was flying on my way over here. Someone sent an invitation to me so I decided to some. Thats when that guy attacked me. He got one of my wings." Alex noticed the bandage of it. "And I fell... Onto you."

"That explains why I was knocked out." Alex said. "No worries he's gone for now."

"But he'll be back." Abigial stated. "As long as I'm here that is."

"Great." Alex said.

"What?" Abigail asked.

"The tounement is in a few days." Alex explained.

"Well I'm sorry for dragging you into that whole mess." Abigail apologized.

"it's alright. I have a nag of protecting others." Alex stated. Abigail laughed. Alex remembered something. "Oh crap!"

"What? What is it?" She asked.

"I have to get home." Alex said gathering his jacket. "I have to get a suit ready for tomorrow."

"Whats tomorrow?" Abigail asked.

"A dance at my school." Alex said. "I have a date."

"Oh that sounds like fun!" Abigail said. "I would love to come but... I don't have a dress."

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll find one." Alex said. "Well I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Alex waved goodbye but Abigail stopped him.

"Wait!" She said running to him. "I don't have a place to stay. Could I come with you?"

"Fine." Alex said. "But just for the night okay?" She nodded. "Okay follow me. If you see anything weird tell me." Abigail followed Alex out of the city. Shortly after they arrived at his house. Alex walked up to the door and openned it with his key. Alfred stood near the door.

"You're late." He said.

"Ya well I was a little busy." Alex motioned towards Abigail.

"Oh no what have you gotten yourself into this time." Alefred said rubbing his head.

"She just needs a place to stay for the night okay." Alex stated.

"Fine the guest beds upstairs you look tired go ahead and sleep." Alfred said. Abigail thanked him and headed up stairs. "First door on the left!" He shouted. "So are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Alex stated. For the next couple of hours or so Alfred helped Alex get his suit ready. It was a regular black suit with a purple tie, Alex like the color pruple so what. Alfred gave him a pair of dress shoes but then realised his stupidity. After another hour of getting things together they were finished.

"So how to I look?" Alex asked.

"You should really get your hair cut." Alfred stated.

"What no." Alex said. "I like my hair like this."

"Well atleast get the end tied it's all over the place." Alfred said.

"Ya thanks mom." Alex said sarcastically.

"Hey I'd watch my tone this is MY suit remember." Alex rolled his eyes. "So you did ask Aurora?"

"Not really." Alex said. "She asked me." Alfred was about to say something. "And don't even say it."

"I told you so." Alfred said smuggly. Alex glared at him for a second.

"Whatever. Lets just get this stuff off. I'm tired." Alex said. Alfred agreed and in less than fifteen minutes Alex was out of the suit and in bed.

The next morning was, as usual, quite boring. Alex woke up refreshed and ready for the day. He got dress in his normal outfit, seeing as most people wear the same if not close to the same clothes ever day, and headed down stairs. Alfred was cooking breakfeast and Abigail was sitting in a chair waiting. Alex rubbed his eyes as he took a seat. He looked to Abigail. He had on a red tank top and blue shorts. She seemed happy. Alfred finished the food and got the plates set up.

Not to many words were exchanged during the meal. Alex got his school stuff and went to leave. Abigail stopped him and insisted she go with him. He caved and now their on their way to the school. "So Abigail where are you from?" Alex asked.

"Oh not really from anywhere." She stated. "I travel alot. How about you?"

"I spent most of my life here." He said. "Never really left."

"Oh well you should travel sometime it's fun." She stated. "You get to meet knew people, go to places you've never been. It's always a fun adventure."

"Ya I guess." Alex said. "I guess I'm not the adventuring type."

"Well once you've tried it I'm sure you'll like it." Abigail said.

"Maybe..." Alex said. "Here's the school." Alex said pointing towards the large building.

"Wow. I've never seen one so big." She said.

"Ya. They have a lot of sponsers." Alex explained. "Some fo the best doctors, workers, and soldiers come from this place. It's got to be big to fit all the students." Alex and Abigail approached the front door. "Well here we are." Alex openned the door. The halls were filled with students talking about this and that. Alex led Abigail through all of them and to their first class.

"Why are we going to your classes?" Abigail asked.

"Well since you'll be here for some time might as well take some class right?" Alex ask. She nodded in agreement. Alex openned the door and noticed the teacher was not there. In fact the whole class was gone. "What the-" The announcment came on.

"Attention all students in celebration of the tournement all classes are canceled until further notice."

"Never mind." Alex said.

"So what now?" Abigail asked.

"Well I guess we go outside." Alex said. "Not much to do in and I'm sure my friends will be happy to see you."

Alex led Abigail outside and to the table where Desmond was at. Alex saw Alica and Desmond sitting by each other and Aurora sitting on the other side. Alex and Abigail approached them. "Hey guys." Alex said with a wave.

"Oh hey Alex." Desmond said. Alica waved hi.

"Who's that Alex?" Aurora asked.

"Oh this is Abigail." He motioned towards her. "She's here for the tournement to."

"Hello." Abigail said.

"Well grab a seat we were just talking about tonight." Desmond said. Alex took a seat next to Aurora and Abigail took one on the end. "So what are you guys planning to do?"

"Well I thought we'd just show up, have something to drink, maybe even dance." Aurora said looking at Alex.

"I-I guess ya." Alex stated.

"Ahh ils sont si mignons." Alica said.

"Je suis d'accord avec vous sur que l'on." Desmond said.

"Anyway what about you guys?" Alex asked.

"Oh well we were going to go together." Alica said.

"Ya. So we'll see you tonight?" Desmond asked.

"Of course." Aurora said. She looked at Abigail. "What about you?"

"Oh I guess I'll come." She said. "But I have nothing to wear."

"I'd be glad to lend you a dress." Alica said. "I have plenty of them. I'm staying at the hotel stop by when you can."

"Okay thank you." Abigail said.

"It's not a problem." Alica said. "Just be there about an hour before hand so we can pick out a nice dress."

"Okay." Abigail said.

"So now what do we do now?" Alex asked. "We got all day to do nothing."

Desmond thought. "How about the pool?"

Aurora shot up. "Oh yes!" she said excitedly. "I haven't gotten to swim since I came here. Please can we go?"

Everyong but Alex got up to leave. "Hey Alex whats wrong?" Desmond asked.

"I... Nothing lets go." He said standing up. The group made their way through the school the the pool. It was rather large. The pool had three sections: the normal area, the place were people go to relax and such. The laps area, if you don't know what this is you my friend are not bright. And finally the diving area, once again you're not bright. All students were required to bring some kind of swim wear to school just in case they get the class.

"Wow it's huge!" Aurora said.

"Yes I believe a lot of swimming competitions are held at this school." Desmond stated.

"What isn't held at this school." Alex said sarcastically.

"Okay you guys go get ready we'll be back out soon." Alica said. The girls headed to the girl's locker room. Desmond and Alex made their way to the boy's. Desmond wore orange trunks that had a few floral designs on them while Alex wore black trunks. Alex hated not having a shirt on. They both left the locker room after locking up their stuff. Desmond was the first one in the water.

"Ah it's so nice. Come on Alex get in here." Desmond said.

"Umm I'm not a water person." He said slowly.

"Then why'd you come with us?" Desmond asked.

"I didn't want to hurt Aurora's feelings." Alex stated.

"Ah here's the girls." Desmond said. Alica wore a green one piece that allows the small gem on her chest to show through. Abigail wore a red two piece so her wings cold be free. Alex gazed for an ackward amount of time at Aurora. She wore a crystal blue two piece that fit her body well. As they approached the girls giggled and snapped Alex out of his trance.

"Come on Alex lets take a swim." Aurora said taking his hand.

"Uhh I..." Alex started.

"Whats wrong Alex?" Aurora asked.

"I don't know how to swim." He said lowering his head. "Never got the chance to learn."

"Oh it's alright I'll stay in the shallow end with you." Aurora said leading him to the other side of the pool. The water only reached his waist but by sitting down it was at his neck. Aurora sat next to him and layed her head on his shoulder. "See not so bad." Alex nodded resting his head on hers. Alex's mane acted as a cushion so their backs didn't touch the rough side of the pool.

For the next hour or so they just sat and wtach the other three swim, dive , and, in Abigail case, fly around. They didn't talk or anything, just sat there and relaxed. That was until someone had to go and ruin it.

"Well would you looky here." Alex and Aurora looked to the entrence to the pool. Stood there was a young blaziken. "I've been dieing to get a good swim." Now you may be thinking, but don't. Not all fire types hate water. Alex glared at the boy.

"Whats wrong?" Aurora asked. "Do you know him?"

The memory of what the other blaziken said came to mind. "Ya he looks like guy who tried to capture Abigail." Alex stated.

"Well whats he doing here?" Aurora asked.

"That might be his son. He's in the tournement." Aurora gulped. "Don't worry I told you I'd win. So creeps like him and his father don't get to you."

"Hey man what's up?" Desmond asked oblivious to the conversation between Alex and Aurora and the terrified look of Abigail who now was hiding near the sealing.

"Well I was hoping to be here by myself." The blaziken said. "Oh well." The boy looked other and saw Aurora and Alex. He walked over slowly. The guy had on fire red trunks. Alex moved defensively towards Aurora. "Well hello there pretty lady." He said smovely.

"Go away." Aurora said. "We're just trying to relax."

"Oh well why not dump this..." He looked at Alex. "Trash and come hang with me."

Alex growled. "Because..." Aurora said taking Alex's arm. "I'm with him."

"Oh to bad." he said. "You went for this pathetic beast instead of a real-" But he didn't get to finish. Alex pounced knocking the boy to the ground. He Alex backed off allowing the boy to stand up. "Oh you just messed witht he wrong guy. Name's Ray Kasai and you remember it because it's the last name who'll ever-" Once again he was stopped before he could finish. Instead of Alex this time it was Aurora. Apparently she threw a hydro pump at him knocking him into the wall.

"Leave him alone." She said angrily. "And you'd better hope you don't fight him in the tounement because I won't be there to stop him." Alex growled again before Aurora took his arm again leading them out of the room. Aurora grabbed 2 towels handing one to Alex. He wrapped it around himself taking a seat on a bench. "Alex don't worry about him. I don't think he'll be getting up anytime soon."

Alex chuckled. "Ya but I think it's best to avoid anymore people until tonight." Alex said.

"Good idea." Aurora said. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. "I'll see you tonight." And with that she left to the locker room leaving Alex sitting there with a smile on his face.

**Okay now onto my question. I got the idea to start a new story today. Now heres the thing. I don't like working on mor than one story at a time. I also have a problem where if I let and idea sit for to long it slowly slips from my grasp. So do you guys want to see another story from me or do you want it lost for ever in the deep void that is my mind? I would love to work on it but I'm leaving ti up to you. **

**PS if I do start the next story, I'll being doing this and that one by atleast 5 chapters before going bac to the other one. This is to help me. If I do some of this story then some of the other it helps balance out the ideas in my head and while writing one it gives me stuff to add to other. It's a win win if you ask me but what ever. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed and sorry but from now on I'll be updated every other day or so. It's hard to keep writing a chapter of atleast 3k words everyday. So if you don't see a chapter everyday it's because of that.**

**With that out of the way, This is Raziel 'Eric' Beyon and I hope you have a nice day :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author s Note: ****Okay guys, I know you were all waiting on the FLUFFIEST chapter evar, wel here it is. Ya thats right... We got the cuddlin', the smoochen, and finally the admitting of feelings.**

**I hope you enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 8**

The past few days had been horrible. Alex hadn't talked to Aurora since he'd dropped her off at her home after their little time spent at the pool. She didn't even go to the dance...The tournament had started as well, which didn't help that he didn't have Aurora there to help him.

The first round went by quickly. Abigail and Desmond beat there opponents, It made Alex's day when Desmond wipe the floor with that douche bag blaziken. But alas, they were both taken out in the second round. Desmond lost to an egotistical bisharp while Abigail lost to one of the four. I believe it was the nidoqueen, Hanna; she took her out with an ice beam.

Alex's first match didn't go that badly. He fought some stupid mightyena and easily took him down. Alex is now waiting for his second match to start...

"Hey, Alex." Alex looked over to see Desmond. He had a cast on his arm and a few bandages here and there. "They let me out early. Thought I might stop by to watch your match."

"Shouldn't you be with Alica?" Alex asked. Her match didn't turn out so well. "She was hurt pretty badly."

"The doctors said she'll make a full recovery." Desmond stated taking the seat next to him. "Besides they won't allow visitors at the moment. So I decided to stop by."

"Thanks." Alex said, laying his head on his hand. "How's Abigail?"

"She's still giving everyone the cold shoulder." Desmond said. The both chuckled at the ironic joke. "She'll be fine after a couple of full heals though. So who are you up against?"

"Dusk..." Alex said slowly.

"Oh I saw that guy." Desmond said. "He's got one mean left hook."

"Ya, and he's a ghost type." Alex said looking around the room.

"So? You're a dark type YOU have the advantage." Desmond stated.

"Ya well most of my moves are physical." Alex replied looking back to Desmond.

"Most? All I've seen you use is physical attacks." Desmond said. He thought back. Alex really did only use close range attacks. "Wait most... You have a few special attacks?"

Alex nodded. "A few yes. One of which is very powerful... But I have yet to perfect it."

"Well you better get the hang of it soon. You up." Alex nodded and head towards the door. On the other side was the screaming crowd of people who gathered for the event. There were all kinds of different morphs and their families. Alex took his stance on his side of the field. Dusk was already there, staring him down.

"Combatants: Alex and Dusk." The announcer said. "Are you ready for battle?"

"Aye." Dusk said. From what Alex could tell he didn't talk much.

"Alex?" The Announcer asked him.

"Ready." He stated taking a battle stance.

The announcer nodded. "Alright them Let s get on with the battle!" As soon as he finished Dusk vanished from view. He's a ghost type, Alex thought, it's just a trick of the mind. Calm yourself. Alex closed his eyes and drowned out the cheers. He could hear anything, but he could definitely smell something, something burning.

Alex's eyes shot up as he dodge a fire punch from Dusk. He rolled away, leaving dusk with a flaming fist. The glared at each other before dusk spoke. "You have no offense against me. You only have physical based attacks."

That's what he thinks. Alex felt a burning sensation in his stomach. It slowly travelled up his throat and stopped. Alex chuckled and released the fire that had built up, engulfing Dusk in flames. "Alex surprises the crowd with a flamethrower!"

Alex knew better. Dusknoir had very good defence and a simple flamethrower wasn't going to take him down. Alex felt a cold sensation run up his leg. He looked down to see charred Dusk holding his leg with an ice punch. Alex thought quickly, a small black sphere forming in his hand. He fired it right into Dusk's face. He flew out of the ground and landed with a thump.

"AH! Very smart of you." Dusk grunted in pain. "Trick your opponent into thinking you're doomed. Then you strike." Dusk formed a black aura in between his hands. "But I have a few tricks of my own." He fired the dusk pulse. The beam collided with Alex. He stood his ground for a few second before the beam shot him back.

He stood up, Alex took hardly any damage. Alex's eyes glowed light blue while Dusk fired up another dark pulse. Alex took the hit again, only staggering back a bit. A crimson aura formed around Alex.

"Take this!" Dusk shouted, a small sphere leaving his hand and flying straight towards Alex. Alex lifted a hand knocking the sphere off course and into a wall behind him. Alex grew bright as he raised his arms, a large red and black sphere forming in between them.

"Night Daze!" He said throwing his hands to the ground. A shockwave formed of the energy shot forth in all directions. When it collided with Dusk he was thrown so hard he smashed through the arena wall. The crowd was quiet as Alex panted, waiting for what was to come next.

"Nice move you have there." A large hand shot out from the rumble. Dusk came up next. "But it's going to take a lot more than that-" But he couldn't finish. His vision was clouded with different shapes and colors. Alex's body had morphed into something... Different. "What... What have you done to me?"

Alex grinned and laughed. Dusk slowly felt the rubble and floated over the field. "You don't look so good Dusk." Alex said, his voice morphed as well.

"You will not win this." Dusk said. "Even if you beat me, there are forces controlling this tournament as we speak."

"I don't want to hear it!" Alex shouted, his voice echoed. "I will win. And nothing is going to stop me." Dusk's eyes went wide as Alex raised his hands again, the aura forming into a sphere. "Now, FALL!" And that was it for Dusk. He flew back again and landed hard. This time, he was out for the count. The crowd cheered, oblivious to the small conversation between Dusk and Alex.

Alex shook his fur and left the arena. As he opened the door the first thing he noticed was the long blue hair of someone looking away from him. The figure turned around. It was... Emilia?

"Oh, Alex!" She turned around and ran at him. Alex raised his hands but couldn't stop her from hugging him. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Of course I'm fine." Alex stated still leaning away from the hug. "Emilia what's wrong? What are you doing here?"

She pulled away from the hug. She had been crying. Emilia eyes were red. "H-have... Have you seen Aurora?" She spoke slowly.

"No I haven't seen her since the day of the dance." Alex said. What was happening? "She didn't even go to it... What happened?"

"Oh no." Emilia said. "I knew I shouldn't have let her go to your house by herself."

"Wait what?"

"She wanted to spend some time with you." Emilia explained. "I told her she could go as long as you brought her back... Oh it's my fault!" She pulled Alex into a hug again. "What could've happened to her..."

'My boss is interested in legendaries...' Those words were the first thing that came to mind. "Emilia, listen to me." He placed his hand on her shoulders. "I think I might know what happened but I have to go. Don't follow me. I don't want anything bad happening to you."

"O-okay." She said wiping a tear from her eye. "Just promise to bring my baby girl back safe."

"Okay." Alex looked over to see Desmond standing there. Alex walked over.

"What was that about?" Desmond asked.

"Aurora's missing." Alex explained. "I need to talk to Abigail." Alex tried to move past but Desmond blocked him.

"She's still a bit out of it-" But Alex didn't care. He shoved Desmond out of the way and ran to the small operating centre they had set up. He walked into the tent. Dusk was the first one on a small table. He had bandages and a cast around his right arm and leg.

Alex continued through until he saw Abigail. "Abigail!" He shouted running towards her.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" She asked. Her right wing was bandaged and several empty status heal bottles next to her. "What happened, you won?"

"You know that guy you attacked you when you arrived?" She nodded. "I need to find him."

"Why he's just trouble." Abigail stated.

"He may have gotten Aurora." Abigail's eyes shot open. "Is there any way you can tell me where he is?"

"Yes." Abigail said. "He has some kind of 'mobile base'. He takes it everywhere."

"Do you know where it might be?" But before she could speak, white light blinded them. Alex rubbed his eyes and next to him mew appeared.

[Hey Alex!] She said happily. Then, she noticed his expression. [Alex what's wrong.] He didn't need to say anything. Most psychics can't read a dark or ghost type s mind but Mew isn't most psychics. [Oh my... I think I might be able to help.]

"Really?" Alex's desperation was very clear in his voice.

[Yes. I can sense the life force of others] Mew stated proudly. [I just need some kind of identification. Something close to them... An article of clothing or something.]

"I think I can help with that." They all turned to see Aurora's dad in the door way. He walked other to the small group, glaring at Alex. "I may not like the fact my daughter has taken a liking to you boy... But if she is in danger I'll do anything in my power to get her back." He pulled out a small necklace. "This belongs to her. She has it on her at all times. When she disappeared the police found it." Mew took the small object, her eyes glowing purple for a moment.

[Okay. I've got her.] Mew looked at Alex. He nodded.

"Alex." He said. "Consider this a test. If you can bring her back safe AND win this little competition I'll entrust you to take care of her. Don't fail."

"You know..." Alex started. "I don't even know you name."

"It's Dante." He stated. "Now go and don't come back unless you have my daughter." Alex nodded and looked to Mew. She nodded to him and grabbed his shoulder. Alex and Dante exchanged glances before Alex and Mew vanished.

The teleporting wasn't so bad. The bad part was the landing. Since Mew didn't know exactly where she was teleporting, they ended up in the air above a large building. Mew was fine, Alex... Well he face planted onto the roof. "Oww "

[Sorry Alex] Mew apologized.

"No, it's alright." He said getting up and dusting off his shirt. "Where are we anyways?"

[By the looks of it we're in...] Mew paused sniffing the air. [Johto.]

"You got that from sniffing the air?" Alex asked sarcastically.

[Yes. Johto's air is so much cleaner. It reminds of...] She paused. [Quickly hide!]

"Why would I-" Suddenly mew wrapped around his neck. His hand and feet started to disappear until nothing was left where they once sat.

"The sensor said something landed up here." Alex heard from the door way on the roof. "That's why we're up here."

"But the sensors are always picking up the littlest of things." Came another voice. "It's probably just a random flying type."

"But what if it isn't" The door opened and revealed two guards. They looked around for a bit. "Huh... Guess it was nothing."

"Told you, now let s go I'm missing lunch." As they left, the door slowly closed behind them. Being invisible, Alex quickly slipped in behind them. "Hey did you hear what one of the boss's hunter brought in?"

"No, what?" The other guard asked.

"Well He was sent out to get a latias right." He started. "But he came back with a suicune. Can you believe the guy's luck."

"Ya ya, whatever." The guard said. "Those hunters got it easy. All they have to do is find some unsuspecting morph and pluck them off the streets."

"Ya, but the pays good..." Alex ignored the rest of their conversation, turning down the opposite hall. They said they were going to lunch so why keep following them?

Alex crept through the halls crouching slightly. He was almost totally silent while walking and thanks to Mew, totally invisible. He approached a door and looked through. Inside were a couple of morphs wearing lab coats, all standing around a rather large egg.

"Okay. The female finally laid one." One of them said. "Now all we have to do is-" Suddenly the egg started to crack. The scientist all scrabbled around grabbing different equipment. Mew stirred around his neck.

[Oh no, they captured her!] Alex could feel a couple of tear drops on his shoulder. [How could they!] Alex knew somehow Mew knew what was happening. Alex opened the door quickly and quietly, shutting it behind him.

The scientist had already gotten their equipment ready when the egg cracked again. They all stood there in awe as it cracked more. Finally, the egg shattered...

It was bright for the young baby, it's eyes still glued shut from the goo from the egg. It sniffed the air. There were five, no, seven beings in the room. Only two of them smell good.

The baby did not open it's eyes. It wasn't dumb. It knew that the first thing it layed eyes on, it grew attached to it. That's what they wanted. It knew that the only way was to try and find the two who smelled good...

Alex was in awe as well from the sight. What hatched from the egg was... A baby lugia. It's sniffed the air and kept it's eyes shut. [It's knows whats going on. It's a very smart, just like it's mother.] Mew stated. [It's trying to locate us. It's doesn't want to see the scientist. You must take care of them]

Alex nodded. He was going to try and trick the scientists. He felt the energy flow through him. Small vines formed out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around the scientists. The tried to scream but their mouths were blocked. Alex walked other to the baby which was now sniffing the air around him. Alex placed a hand on the side of it's face...

The kind ones were approaching. The baby sniffed the air again. Suddenly it felt a calming palm touch it's face. It took the chance and opened it's eyes...

The baby was easily half his size. Alex kept the hand on it's face and when he saw it's eyes open he pulled away. Alex looked down at his hands. They were visible again. He also noticed Mew was gone. What was she planning?

Alex looked up and was met the eyes of the young child. It's deep blue eyes reminded him of Aurora... Aurora! He was here to save her not run around. The baby moved closer stepping down from the stand it was on. It gave out a small whine.

[He asked you a question.] Mew said. Alex looekd around for her but saw nothing. [I'm still invisible. I don't want to ruin the moment. He asked if you were his daddy]

Alex looked back at the baby, it's head tilted to the side. "Umm sorry but you have the wrong person." Alex said. "I'm just here for-" But he stopped when he saw a small tear run down it's eye. Great, he just made a baby cry. "Wait! Wait... Listen I'm sorry, but really-"

[Just play along!] Mew shouted into his ear. [His mother is in here somewhere we'll look for them both.] Alex sighed and kneeled down to the small, whimpering baby.

"Come one." He said. "Let s go find mommy." It perked up and gave and excited squeal. Alex was about to get up when the thing jumped onto his back, using it's wing's to lock it's self in place.

[They do that until they're able to fly. It won't let go until we find it's mother.] Alex mentally regretted his decision. [Don't worry I'll keep us invisible.] Mew wrapped around his neck again and slowly the three were invisible again.

Alex looked back at the scientist. They all fainted, pathetic. Alex left the room, dispelling his illusion. They made their way down halls and stair cases. That was until Alex heard a very loud.

"RAAAHHH!" Alex had to cover his ears from the loud scream. He raced down the corridors and came to a stop at a very large room. Inside were different types of pokemon, none of them common. Some were like him, shiny. Others... Legendaries. Alex kept walking towards the roar.

What he saw made him flinch. Inside a rather large cage was a very pissed lugia. It thrashed about, scaring the people surrounding it's cage. "The egg must have hatched." One of them said. "We must sedate her quickly before she breaks free." Alex wasn't having any of that.

With one great breath, he released a large stream of fire down at the scientist. One by one the either fled the room or fell. Alex leapt down and approached the cage. [I know you're here.] Another voice entered his mind, a very feminine voice. [Show yourself!]

Mew ended her invisibility and floated towards the cage. [Oh Lugia. Are you alright?]

[Peachy.] She said. She then looked down at the zoroark standing below. Wrapped around him was... {My baby!] She shouted thrashing around the cage again.

[Lugia, calm yourself.] Mew said. [Alex is here to help. He was the first thing your child saw. I thought it safer than one of the scientists here.]

Lugia calmed down still staring at Alex. [Let. Me. Out.] Alex nodded and with a great slash cut the control panel in to. The cage opened allowing Lugia to leave. The baby looked from Lugia to Alex.

"Go on." He said. "That's mommy." Slowly the baby let go of him and approached lugia. She put her head down to his level.

[Hello, my little one.] She said. [Come here. It's okay nobody will hurt you now.] The baby walked closer but looked back at Alex. He motioned towards it to continue. The baby turned back and sat down next to Lugia.

"Well that takes care of that." Alex said. "Now I have a friend to save."

[And who would that be.] Lugia asked.

"It's my business." Alex said. "I came here to save a friend and now I've save your kid. I just want to get out of here."

[What about the others.] Lugia said. [Are you just going to leave them to suffer?] Alex sighed.

"Fine." He said raising a finger at her. "But you owe me." Lugia just nodded.

[The main released control is up there.] She raised a large hand towards a small room overlooking the holding cells. [From there you can open all the cells and get your friend... Also thank you.]

"Not a problem..." Alex said as he turned to Mew. "Can you get us up there?" She nodded taking her spot on his shoulder.

[Oh Lugia I hope we see each other again in... A better environment.] Mew said.

[I do as well, and have your friend stop by as well. I think he's taken a liking to him.] She motioned towards the baby that was now on her back. Mew nodded and Alex felt the tingle of the teleportation.

When he opened his eyes, he was surrounded by surprised faces. There were five scientists and two guards. They all just stared at him for a moment. "Hey guys." Alex said with a smile. "You have a lot of people trapped here. One of them happens to be my friend. Now are you going to let them go or am I going to have to punch your faces in."

The guards looked at each other before pulling out little batons. "Oh well, look at this kid. He's a rare species and a shiny."

"Ya." The other started. I'm sure the boss would love you in his collection. And thanks for bring us Mew."

"Wrong answer." Alex raised his hands... But nothing happened. What the?

"Oh the boy doesn't know."

"Your moves are suppressed in this building, why'd you think we carry weapons."

Then why did my illusions work? "Oh, ya." The room turned dark. Now it was time for those close combat training sessions to shine. Alex kicked one of the guards, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying out of the window. The other was trying to see but took a fist to the face, breaking the guard s nose.

"Now that takes care of that." The shadow disappeared and revealed five very scared looking scientist. "Now would you kindly open ALL the cells?" One of the scientists walked over to the console and pressed a few keys. Down below the cells all opened. Morphs and wild pokemon all left their cells looking around confused. Alex took the microphone that came off the controls.

"Everyone." He said, his voice echoing throughout the large room. "You're free to go. Don't turn back and never trust strangers." Alex hopped down from the busted window almost landing of the badly hurt guard. "Oh, that s not pretty."

Alex looked around the small crowd or people around him. Lugia and her son had already left. Mew floated up next to him. [There, in that cell.] Mew floated over to the cell will Alex close behind.

"Aurora?" Alex turned his head looking into the cell. The moment he did he was tackle to the ground. "Ooof." He blinked a couple of times before looking down. On top of him was a rather unshapely, but perfectly fine Aurora.

"I knew you'd come." He said nuzzling his chest.

"Well next time don't go walking the streets by yourself." Alex said. "Or next time your father will kill me."

Alex helped Aurora up. She was weak. The person that had captured her wasn't very gentle and she was sort of hurt. [So are we ready to go?]

Alex looked to Aurora who he'd draped her arm over his shoulder. "Ya, I think we re ready."

[Okay hold on.] Mew said. [I'm glad you're alright Aurora.]

"Thank you." She said weakly. "I just want to sleep in my own bed tonight." Mew took hold on Alex again and they vanished...

**Fuck you: NO FLUFFIEZ... Not really, but there will be time for fluffy goodness in later chapters... GOD, I mean, ARCEUS DAMNIT SOLID YOU'RE GETTING TO ME! When I asked him how I should troll you guys heres what he said I should do:**

**Alex looked to Aurora who he'd draped her arm over his shoulder. "Ya, I think we're ready."**

**[Okay hold on.] Mew said.**

**"Thank you." She said weakly. "I just want to sleep in my own bed tonight."**

**[Ohh, maybe you could share that bed with someone else?] Mew suggested, suggestively while teleporting to prevent any responses.**

**Ya I know... But it would have been funny. Now I know who to look for for help in my April fools thing I had planned... Oops to much info.**

**Anywho... This Raziel 'Eric' Beyon and I hope you have a wonderful and fluffy-less day... [evil snicker]...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Okay next chapter. A bit late but it was short so I added more to it. It's about 2,700 words long so it's close to the usual 3-k mark. **

**Okay today we have the final match. If you haven't guessed by know who's participating in it the you'll have to read. Not much els to say.**

**Chapter 9:**

Unlike last time when Alex fell from teleportation, he hit something soft. Aurora opened her eyes. The room they were in was dark. Alex blinked couple times to get his eyes used to the darkness. Aurora slowly got off of him and realized where they were. "This...This is my room." She said still looking around.

[Well you DID say you wanted to spend the night in your own house.] The voice made them both jump. [Calm down.] The both looked at the very dark pink figure floating in the room with them. Alex could see her better because he was a dark type. [Okay well, see ya!] With another quick flash of light, Mew vanished.

"Well that was an eventful-" But before Alex could finish Aurora nearly knocked him off he bed.

"Thank you!" She said holding him tightly. Alex reached over and flicked the light switch on the lamp that was placed on the nightstand. The room lit up with the glow. The walls were a mix of different shades of blue and purple. The closet door hung open slightly and a few dressers lined the walls. The room was MUCH bigger than Alex's.

"What is going on up there." Alex heard a voice from down stairs.

"It's probably just the wind knocking the tree against the window honey." Another voice said. "No need to go check."

"Umm Aurora..." Alex said tapping her shoulder. She didn't move, she was content on just holding him there for as long as possible.

"Still you never know." Alex heard the tell-tale sound of someone walking up the steps. Aurora must have heard it to because she stirred from her trance like state. They both got up off the bed, Aurora's hand found Alex's. He didn't seem to mind, only trying to figure out who was coming up.

Alex reached out a hand for the doorknob but the door flew open. On the other side was Dante. He blinked several times trying to figure out what was going on. "What the-"

"Daddy!" Aurora screamed, releasing Alex's hand and bring her father into a hug. "Oh I missed you."

"A-Aurora..." He said slowly. He then looked at Alex who was standing a few feet away. He turned his attention back to his daughter. "I'm so glad you're alright, did they do anything to you?"

"N-no." Aurora said, tears trailing down her face. "Alex got there before they could do anything." Dante finally gave more attention to Alex's presence.

"You did it." He said. "You brought my daughter back."

Alex just shrugged. "I told you I would."

"Thank you." Then a thought came to his head. "How did you end up in here?"

"A cruel joke on Mew's behalf." Alex explained. "I had no idea it was dark out either. I didn't think we were there for so long."

"Not long?" Dante seemed to be surprised. "You've been gone for a day and a half."

"What?" Alex said.

[Oh yes.] Mew appeared from behind Alex. [And I heard what you said about my little 'gift'. Teleportation isn't an instant thing like most think, especially at great distances.]

"Yes." Dante said. "That's why most people use teleportation as a mode of travel. They use it at long distances in the shortest amount of time possible. To travel half way across the world, even with the strongest psychic, it would take some time."

"Okay with that out of the way..." Alex looked towards Aurora. "I have to be going. I still have a match tomorrow." Alex walked past Aurora and her father, Mew following him.

"Wait." Alex turned around. "You're really fighting?"

"Aurora I told you I would be." Alex said. "The finals are tomorrow and I need my rest." Aurora ran other to him and gave him another hug.

"Good luck." She said. "I'll be there to watch." Alex smiled and returned the hug. "Okay. I'll see ya."

"Ya, see you." Alex replied.

[Okay it's time to.] Mew said. [You guys can make up AFTER the match tomorrow.] Alex just shook his head and said his goodbyes.

The next morning went by quickly. Alex had a goodnight sleep and was ready to go by six thirty. Before he left though, Alfred stopped him. "Alex."

"Ya?" Alex asked turning away from the front door.

"Don't you think it was kind of easy rescuing Aurora?" He said crossing his arms.

"You have a point but I guessing their 'boss' didn't expect anyone to even try to free them." Alex countered.

"Fine." Alfred said. "What about the fact that they came here for that latias friend of your's, but left with Aurora, the daughter of one of the most powerful people in the region."

Alex took a moment to think. That is weird... Unless. "Listen I know what you're going with this but you really thinks it's them?"

"I don't know." Alfred stated. "I'll be going to your match today. If anything goes wrong I'll be right there to watch your back."

"Okay sounds like a plan." Alex said. Alfred and Alex both made their way to the school's arena. Alfred had not been to any of Alex's previous matches, He's not a fan of pointless fighting but he'll help Alex if he needs it.

They entered through one of the three entrances, the left most one. The arrived early to avoid the large crowds that come with these tournaments. If you're wondering what's happening in the other tournament, the one for regular students, it happens every other day.

"Huh." Alfred said. "I expected this place to look... Older."

"Well this place gets renovated every year." They both looked to the right to see Gale leaning against the wall. "Hey Alex what's up."

"Nothing much." Alex said with a shrug.

"Who's this?" Gale asked.

"The name's Alfred." Alfred replied. "I'm his guardian."

"Ah well it's nice to meet you." Gale held out a hand. Alfred didn't take it.

"He's not very trusting of people." Alex explained. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I'm in the finals, along with this douche, Red." Gale said. "I hear you are to."

"Ya, that's right." Alex said. "Who's Red?"

"That... Would be me." Around the corner came a red knight looking thing. He was fairly tall and literally wore almost all red. He had a look on his face that said 'I'm better than you.' "And I'm the one who's going to beat you both to the ground."

"Arrogant." Alfred spoke. "It's people like you who make people like me look like disgusting bastards."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Red said pointing a finger at him.

Alfred Approached Red, easily a good head taller than him. "I know your family." He said. "Your ancestors were knights for great kings. My family and yours were friends for some time... That was until-"

"Alfred, come on." Alex interrupted. "We want to get out of here before the crowds get here."

Alfred turned and followed Alex down the hall. After about 10 minutes the audience had arrived and were taking seats in the stands. Alex was waiting down below for the match to start.

"Alex!" He turned to see his small group of friends approaching. Desmond and Alica were standing beside each other, Abigail was next to them and Aurora was making her way over to him.

"Hey guys." He said with a small wave.

Aurora took a seat next to Alex, giving him a hug. "Hey break it up. Alex has to go soon." Desmond said. Aurora stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, he'll have to drag you out there with him if you don't let go."

"Ah, let them have their moment." Alica said. "She was held captive for three or four days. I'm sure they've missed each other." Both Alex and Aurora blushed. But before they could continue, Alex was called to the stadium.

"Good luck." Aurora said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." Alex stood up and headed towards the arena doors...

Alfred sat near the top of the stands, the perfect vantage point, he thought. Unknown to Alex, Alfred had 'bugged' him. He had heard the entire little conversation between him and Dusk, all the more reason to come here.

He scanned the crowds. Nothing out of the ordinary, but that Red character was not a good sign. They know Alex is here and they're after him. Alfred leaned back and listened to the announcer...

Alex entered the stadium. Once again, Alex had to shake his head as the sound of the audience blasted into his ears. He walked to his designated spot. They had altered the battlefield to support the starting points for three contestants.

Already standing in one spot was Red, the self-proclaimed badass, Gale teleported in and stood there looking at Alex then to Red. He motioned towards his head. Alex got the message. [How about we take this guy out. Then we'll have the field all to ourselves.]

Normally, psychics can't even touch the mind of a dark type, unless they open their mind to them. [Hmm... Sounds like a plan. Hope you know more than psychic moves. He's part dark.]

[Don't worry about me, just watch your back.]

"Contestants! Are you ready?" The announcer asked.

"To pound their faces in? Ya, I am." Red stated smugly. Alex and Gale both nodded.

"Then... Begin!" Immediately, Gale disappeared in a flash and Red turned his attention to Alex.

"Well I guess it's only you and-" Gale appeared behind him landing several powerful blows to his back, sending him spiralling towards Alex. Everything went into slow-mo. Red locked eyes with Alex, small flames erupting from his mouth. Then, Alex let loose.

The flame engulfed Red, stopping him mid-flight. A flaming ball landed on the ground. Red slowly stood up. "Okay then. Enough games." He disappeared from sight. Alex looked around, where did he go?"

"ALEX!" Suddenly he was forced out of the position he was in. He flew several feet and got a good look at who had pushed him. Gale, who had noticed Red, had move quick enough to shove him out of the way AND take the hit for him, which probably wasn't the best move.

"Guillotine." Red brought down a large, bladed arm, onto Gales back. It's caused a large gash and sent him into the ground. Gale laid there, eyes closed, but barely breathing. "Ah, poor little man, now for you."

"Fuck off!" Suddenly Red's vision was clouded by darkness. What! I thought this little punk couldn't use his illusions! Suddenly a very strong fist sent him flying backwards. His vision cleared enough for him to see that the armour on his chest had been shattered.

"Damn it!" Red shouted standing up. "You just messed up my favorite armour!" Alex stood there just glaring at him. Red raised his arms again. "It's time to end this. GUILLOTINE!" He rushed at Alex who was... Smiling?

Red could move quick enough, his attack flying through the fake Alex, causing him to hit the ground. Alex stood on the other side of the field, charging an attack. "Look who's high and mighty now!" Alex charged, a green aura around him.

"GAHH!" Red screamed as he took the blunt of giga impact. He flew; limp, at the stone wall. A few medical teams came out and collect them. As the crowds cheered and the other contested were wheeled out of the field, Alex collapsed in the middle of it all...

After a few hours, Alex awoke in the medical tent. His whole body hurt, well that's expected after using giga impact twice. He slowly raised his head, which probably wasn't the best idea. His friends were all crowded around him.

"You're alright!" Aurora said brining him into a hug. Alex grunted in pain. "Oh sorry." She said.

"Glad you're alright man." Desmond said. "You really worried us there; don't you think you over did it?"

"Oh leave him alone, at least he won!" Abigail said.

"Calm down Abigail." Alica said. "I sure he's not in the best of condition to take yelling."

"Alex." He looked over and saw Alfred. "Congrats. You pretty much took out an opponent that could have defeated me."

"Thanks, that makes me feel better." Alex said leaning up a bit more. "Where's Gale?"

"He's still in intensive care." Alica explained.

"He took one hell-of-a hit for you." Desmond said. "He must've wanted you to win as well."

"I have to go." Alfred said. "Don't stay out too long. You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

After he left Alex asked. "What does he mean about that?"

"Well..." Aurora started.

"Aurora's dad is hosting a HUGE party for the safe return of his daughter." Abigail explained.

"Ya, it's tomorrow night." Desmond said.

"And all the contestants and their... Dates are invited." Alica finished.

"Huh." Alex said. "Sounds like fun."

"Tell me you're going." Desmond said crossing his arms.

Alex shrugged. "Oh you're going." Aurora said. "Even if I have to drag you there myself."

"I guess I don't have a choice." Alex said. "I'm just glad everything turned out alright...

Or so he thought...

"So... Everything went according to plan?"

"Yes sir. The subject's power is increasing as it should. And your idea of stealing the girl went by wonderfully."

"Good. And they don't suspect you?"

"Not in the least. I'm just a friend."

"Very well... You're dismissed."

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't we move quickly? He may become too powerful to contain, especially if the girl is near him."

"Good point but they haven't found him yet. When they make their move, so will we."

"Yes sir."

"Now go. You did a good job today."

"Thank you..."

Alfred was in the kitchen when he heard a knock at the door. "What the hell is someone doing knocking on he door at this hour." He left the kitchen and headed down the hallway. He heard the knock again as he neared the door. He opened to find a little eevee sitting down with a letter in it's mouth.

"Eev." It said laying the letter down and running off.

"What the..." Alfred bent down and picked up the letter. It was sealed with black ink in the shape of a clawed hand. He opened the letter and it read:

_Alfred,_

_We have taken notice of your charge. He is exceptionally gifted in both combat and his power. You've done us a great deal taking care of him over the years and we thank you._

_But this letter isn't just to catch up. The boy is old enough to leave your care and come with us. We know you've grown attached to the boy and we understand your... Predicament. You and I both know it's in his best interest to come to us. _

_So, we send this letter as... An early message. We are coming to get him. He needs to be with his own people. He is being influence to much by their culture. He's change in less than a month's time. If we don't take him now... We will have to use force to take him later._

_Alfred, my friend. It pains me to do this... But there's nothing you can do to stop this._

_Your friend,_

_Devin._

Alfred crumbled the note into a ball. Like hell you're going to take him. He has a life here, friends and even someone closer than that. Alfred shut the door. His ears perked when he heard noise from upstairs. He bolted up the stairs and down the hall to Alex's room. He had arrived early that day from the school.

Alfred was almost hit in the face by a flying body. Alex's door was wide open, mostly likely from him throwing the person. Alfred stopped and looked at the intruder. A weavile... You are sending your best to collect a boy?

"Get the hell out of here!" Alex exited his room and was glaring at the weavile.

"Not without you-" The he noticed Alfred standing next to him.

"I suggest you listen to the boy." He said crossing his arms. "He's having a good day, wouldn't want to ruin that."

The weavile stood on shaky legs. "Alfred, you what's going on. He needs to come."

"No." Alfred said. "He can make his own choices. You and your 'clan' can't force him to do anything." The weavile growled the disappeared in a smog of black smoke.

"Should I even ask?" Alex asked obviously not amused by the little 'incident'.

"In due time." Alfred said. "You have to get some sleep. You have a party tomorrow." Alfred returned down stairs to clean up and Alex went back to sleep with one question in his mind:

What's next?

**Okay well I hope you enjoyed. Any suggestion on names for the two 'entities' that seem to want Alex for some reason, leave a suggestion as a review or private message. If I like it I'll consider using it.**

**This is Raziel 'Eric' Beyon and I hope you have a nice day :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author s Notes: Hello Peoplez of dah internetz! Chapter is finally here, after a few days, and is my longest chapter evar! I could have split this into to two or three chapter but decided to keep it all as one. Also I had a bioshock reference in one of the newest chapters. Can't beleive no one noticed it**

**For those who have been waiting, this chapter has lovey dovey mushy mushy in it. It's also back-story heaven for those who like that stuff. We also find out what Alex was REALLY thinking about when he was with Aurora. Take it easy on him kids, it's not like he was old enough to understand any of this when the 'incident' happened. Oh and the 'incident' is explained in this chapter. If you read the original chapter 2, I've changed it a bit.**

**Okay here it is, CHAPTER 10!**

**Chapter 10**

Alex woke extremely tired. He had the strangest dream. Last night someone had attacked him in his own room. Even stranger, the attacker knew Alfred. Alex slowly got up, still holding his head. Was it a dream? "Alex it's time to get up you're enough late as it is."

"Ya ya, I'm up." Alex said. He got on his clothes, went to the bathroom, and headed down stairs. Alfred, as usual, was getting breakfast finish. "Ya, Alfred."

"Yes Alex what's troubling you?" He asked, not even looking in his direction.

"Did anything... weird... happen last night?" Alfred just shook his head.

"No. You arrived here, had something to eat, and then headed to bed." He explained. "Why do you ask?"

"I just had a very vivid dream." Alex said.

"About?"

"Well..." Alex started taking a seat at the dining room table. "I was about to go to bed and I was attacked." On the inside, Alfred was worried but he didn't show it. 'He said something about 'your joining your people now.'. I thought he was crazy so I..."

Alfred turned around. "So you..." He made a swirling motion with his hand.

"I chucked him out of my room." Alex said. "Then when you came... He said he knew you. And that I was being changed by this place. If you ask me, even if it was real, it all sounded like crap."

"Hmmm." Alfred said scratching his chin. "Oh well. Just one of those dreams."

"Ya. I guess." The rest of the time spent at home was quiet. They ate their food and Alex left for school. The walk was normal. The pidgey few high and sang their morning tunes. Alex never really paid to much attention to this. He was never really a nature person, even with Alfred survival training. Alex always preferred city life, even when he had no friends. He remembered when he first came to this city...

{Flashback-Translated}

It was a nice day. The sun was shining and the wind wasn't too strong. A family had just moved to Lovel, but not your normal family. They lived a little ways away from the town. The townsfolk had only seen the parents, not at the same time, when they entered town to get supplies. They never talked to anyone or interacted with anything.

Today was a very special day for one of the family members. It was the son's birthday, or at least that's what most families call it. He never celebrated a birthday. He didn't even know what a birthday 'party' was. He was never allowed to interact with any of the other kids in their previous homes. The boy was coming of age and this day marked the time of change, when he would start the transition from pup to adult.

The boy was in his room, holding his favorite, and only, toy. It was a little stuffed poke-doll. It was a suicune. When he was young, he was given choice of three different toys, they were all make to look like the three legendary dogs. The boy choice suicune. It was different, compared to the other two. Also because it's hair was like his, purple.

The boy was brought out of his little memory by his father, yelling for him from down stairs. "Alex!" He yelled. "It's time to go. You're coming with me into the town today!" Alex set his toy on his bed and rushed down stairs. Alex was so happy. This would be the first time he got to enter the town. He was able to leave and explore around the house, but never allowed near the town.

Alex quickly made his way down the stairs and into the small living room. Alex's father had built this place; he always does when they move. Before they leave a place, Alex's dad always makes sure that his family has a place to stay. "Dad I'm ready!" Alex said excitedly. He was dressed in some of the clothes his mother bought him the last time she left for town.

"Alex, wait." His father said. "We have to tell your mother we are leaving." He sat up from the handmade chair and headed into the kitchen. "Katrina, we are leaving for the town. We'll be back in a few hours."

Katrina, Alex's mother, turned around from the counter. "Vedren, are you sure he's old enough. He could get lost or-"

"You worry too much." Vedren said. "He knows what to do. I talked to him last night remember. He'll be fine and if anything happens to him, I take full responsibility."

Katrina sighed. "Fine, but be careful and keep an eye on him."

"I always do." Vedren turned to leave. Alex was standing by the door waiting for his father.

"Hurry up dad!" He said. "By the time we leave it'll be dark."

"Alex, calm yourself." Vedren spoke sternly. "You're rushing again. What did I tell you?"

Alex sighed. "Rushing all the time only leads to trouble."

"Exactly." Vedren said. "And it's only noon. We'll have plenty of time to go around and get what we need. Just remember: No wondering off." Vedren was proud of his son. He was always disciplined and never misbehaved. But... He's also the reason he and his family had to leave their real home. Because of Alex's... disposition... The clan believes he was part of some crazy prophecy. Vedren wouldn't have any of it. He was not going to lose the chance to raise his only child, not even for the clan.

Vedren and Alex walked the side walked and along the streets of the city. Alex had never been in a real city before. They always travelled around them when they moved. He was amazed, the building was HUGE, so much taller up close then when he saw them from the hills and mountains. Vedren loved seeing his son happy. He always did what was best for him. He kept him safe from harm and tried his best to make sure his needs were taken care of. "Dad?"

"Yes Alex?"

"Can we go over there?" Alex asked. Vedren looked to where his son was pointing. A small playground with several families inside was just across the street. They children were running around playing while the adults sat on blankets, benches, and even on the ground talking to each other or just watching the kids.

"I m sorry Alex." Vedren said. "No contact with the townsfolk. We cannot attract-"

"No not the ball."

"I'll get it!" Vedren saw a young girl walk into the street. Near the centre was a small red ball, about the size of a football(I'll call it what I want. I may be American but soccer is just a stupid name.). Not only was the ball on the road, but a car as well. The driver was talking on his phone, oblivious to the little girl walking across the street.

"Annie!" A woman yelled. The car grew closer the little girl, she had just picked up the ball when the car was only a few feet away. The girl was frozen in terror, he eyes closed shut. She shook, waiting for the inevitable, but it never came.

Vedren moved quickly. With all his skill, he easily moved quicker than the speeding car, grabbing the girl and landing on the other side of the street. Vedren looked down at the shaking girl. She was smaller than Alex, who was about 3 foot at the time. She was reddish orange fur and a few tails. She was still holding tightly to the ball, almost like a life line.

Alex stood on the other side of the street, mouth agape. He had seen his father do some of his work-outs before. He knew he moved fast but not that fast.

Vedren placed the little girl on the ground slowly. She stood on two shaky feet, looking up at the man who saved her. Her mother ran over and swept the girl up and hugged her close. "Oh thank you so much." The woman said. "I-I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to my little Annie." The mother, unlike her daughter, had white, almost peach, colored fur. She also sported nine tails, which waved around happily. "Is there anything I can do to... Where'd he go?"

By the time she had noticed Vedren was gone, He and Alex were on their way home. "Dad, why did we have to go?"

"Alex you know why." Vedren said keeping his sight forward.

"B-but all you did was save that girl." Alex stated.

"Yes and that's one of things I try to avoid: getting attention." Vedren knew that that action would cost him, he just didn't know how much until it was too late...

{End of Flashback}

Alex shook the thought from his head. That was bad day. Not just for him but his entire family. But today was a good day, he didn't want to ruin it. But... The thought of what had happened later that day still lingered in his mind. Alex picked up his pace. His 'daydreaming' had slowed him down.

He arrived at the school. The school had gone back to it's normal self. No more free days since the tournament ended. Aurora was gone again, most likely to spend time with her family, so Alex's classes were quite boring. According to his friends, they had decided to stay for an extended period of time so they could be together. When they left, the only real friend Alex would have would be Aurora.

At lunch, Alex stayed away from Desmond. His sisters had decided to eat lunch with him today and Alex didn't want to deal with all of them. Desmond had even said himself that they tend to ask A LOT of questions. Alex, for the first time in a while, laid down on the roof to relax. He didn't know how long he sat up there, but he soon found himself dozing off.

{Dream}

Alex was in his room. Not the one at Alfred's, but his room in his old home. It was raining outside and the tell-tale signs of lightning and thunder made the scene all the scarier. That's when he realized he was not his older self, but now he was younger. He heard a loud noise from down stairs. He considered just leaving it as the storm but something inside of him told him to go look.

Not under his own will, Alex found himself walking slowly down the stairs. The noises he had heard slowly started to get louder and louder as he descended. Alex was quiet, not even an arcanine could hear him, his father said it was a very good skill to not be able to be heard.

He made it far enough so that he could peek around the railings on the stairs. Standing in the room were five people. Four of them appeared to be holding something to the ground. The one other person slowly approaching the... Then, a lightning bolt struck outside, lighting the room just long enough to realize what was being held. His father, the man slowly approached him kneeling down. "Oh, poor Vedren." The man spoke, his voice deep and unemotional. "I thought you were one of the best."

"Let me go and I'll show you." Vedren said.

"Oh, now why would I want to do that." The man said. "You know why I'd here. Give him to me and you'll be spared."

Vedren growled. "NEVER!" He shouted. "You will never get my son!"

"Oh but we will." The man said standing up. "And your wife too. But I'm guessing she's long gone by now. What a shame. I'm sure she would absolutely LOVE to see he love killed." Killed? Alex started to shake, but he kept quiet.

"If you lay a hand on her-"

"Don't worry." The man said. "We just want the boy. That's all. And when we get him... Your clan will be left alone as well. We've been trying to stop his birth for hundreds of years." The man pulled out a strange syringe. "But since that plan failed... We'll use him for our own needs. And if you give him to us your clan will no longer be hunted down-"

"Fuck the clan." Vedren said. "Why do you think we left? They were trying to do what you're going right now!"

"Yes well... They didn't succeed." The man stuck the syringe into Vedren's neck, the liquid slowly entering his body. "This poison is fast acting. I have the antidote here... But you have to tell me where the boy is."

"NEVER!" Vedren broke free of the men who held him down. His movements were swift and moved like wind. He struck down the two closest with one hit. The next sent the other two down along with them. When the lightning struck again, Alex noticed a deep red liquid flowing from each person.

"Oh that's a shame." The man spoke. "They were some of our best. Oh well. They served their purpose." He looked around the dead bodies before looking back at Vedren. "And too bad for you. That little stunt must have sent the poison straight to your heart. Looks like you dead and you can do nothing to stop us from getting the boy." Then the man looked directly at Alex. He thought he was perfectly hidden in the shadows.

"Alex run!" His father screamed, tackling the man in front of him. Alex did as he told and stopped at the front door. "RUN!" Alex turned and ran out into the rain. He only had one place to go. The town...

{End Dream}

"Alex!" He shot awake almost falling of the roof. "Get down here man lunch is almost over!" He looked down. Desmond along with his sisters all stood looking up at him. Most of his sisters waved hello.

Alex sighed as he stood and stretched. Why were these memories turning up now? A saying his father used to tell him came to mind: 'When you find someone special Alex, you'll do anything to protect them. Even sacrifice your own life, just to see them okay.'

Alex shook his head again. The bell had rung and the students headed back inside. Alex took the long way to his class. He was almost late but he felt like walking.

Surprisingly, no one bothered him about the tournament until after school, as he walked the halls through crowds of students, all asking about the match. Alex managed to block out most of the chatter but some comments got through here and there.

"What are you going to do?"

"Has Aurora said anything?"

"Man, what I wouldn't give to be by her at all times."

Alex screamed. The crowd went silent. Alex shoved a few people out of his way, heading straight towards the doors. Was the party going to be like this? Was it even worth going...?

"Alex!" He looked up. Standing in the door way was Aurora. Just the sight of her made him forget all his worries. Was this what his father meant by someone special? Ya, you heard that right. Alex never really thought of Aurora in the way you think he did. I mean, the kisses and the 'alone' time were big signs but Alex never really thought of her like THAT.

Aurora on the other hand, she was always thinking like that. Ever since she'd met Alex she seemed drawn to him. That's why she always sat next to him, tried to make conversation. She always thought of him as more than just a friend, someone much closer. It even made her happy that her father accepted him, maybe not in the way she would like but at least as a friend and guardian.

Alex made his way over to Aurora. She was absolutely gleaming with joy. "Hey Aurora." He said. "I thought you would've stayed at your house, especially after that whole ordeal."

"Now why would I do that?" She said. "When I could be here with you." She took his arm and dragged him down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, she wrapped her arm around his, leaning her head on his shoulder. "See? SO much better."

"Ya." Alex said. Why was he feeling like this all of a sudden? Most of the time when Aurora was like this he'd only act embarrassed. Now he was actually FEELING it.

"Alex." Aurora started. "What's wrong?"

"Oh I-" He quickly thought of something. "Just really annoyed you know. All those people in there..."

Aurora giggled a bit. "Ya. I got that kind of attention when I started hanging out with you." She paused. "But I would never go back and change that." Now, Alex had never REAL engagements like a 'boy-friend girl-friend' thing before, so give him a break for being as dense as lead. He never learned how to act to something like this. Losing your parents will do that to you.

"What does that mean?" Alex asked. He never heard something like that before, not even when he WAS with his parents.

"What do you mean?" Aurora countered.

"I mean..." Alex thought of the right thing to say. "The whole thing. I've never heard something like that before. Especially directed towards me, or at least I think it was..."

"Alex... You've never had a relationship before?" Aurora asked.

"No." He said. It was true. The only thing he knew about relationships were... "You mean like..."

"No, no." Aurora said quickly understanding what he meant. "Well..." Unconsciously, they had been slowly getting closer to Aurora's house. Before she could continue, He father spoke up.

"Ah there you are Aurora." He said. Aurora immediately let go of Alex's arm and stood up straight.

"O-oh high dad." She said nervously.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Dante was now at the bottom of the porch steps, getting closer to them.

"Nothing." Aurora said. "I thought I'd just go see Alex at school. He offered to walk me home. Right Alex?"

Alex was lost in his thoughts. Was she going to say...? Did he feel the same way? But Aurora brought him out of it when she nudged him with her elbow. "Oh uh ya. She stopped by early. Can't take too many chances."

"Good point. Thank you Alex." He looked towards Aurora. "Well come on in Aurora. Your mother has already started dinner."

"Wait!" Aurora said, stopping her father. He raised and eye brow. "Could... Could Alex stay? I mean we ARE going to the party together. If he stays here we can all just go together."

Dante took a moment to think about it. "Fine, he can stay." As he turned and went up the porch. "If you're wondering why we're eating dinner early, we don't plan on eating at the party. The school is providing the food NOT me."

Aurora seemed overjoyed at his response. "Come on." She said taking Alex's hand once again. He felt butterfree flutter in his stomach. She lead him inside, trying her best to kind the fact that she was holding his hand. Dante didn't seem to notice so Aurora led him up the stairs.

Alex didn't get a good look at the upstairs the last time he was here. But then again, he didn't CHOICE to end up here. The hallway had white walls, completely different than the scenery of the first floor. There were 5 doors in this hallway and a small pass at the end, most likely leading to an attic.

"Do you need to use the restroom? Mom should be done with dinner soon so you might want to wash up." Aurora said. Alex shrugged. "Okay the doors right there." She pointed towards the middle door on the right side. "I'll be in my room." Aurora left Alex and he headed inside the bathroom.

To say it was your average bathroom... Well you get it. The bath tub it's self was about the size of your average bathroom, well a one apartment bathroom anyway. The counter had 2 sinks, most likely when Mr. and Mrs. Violeta shared the room. Alex shuddered at the thought.

Alex had trouble washing his claw-hands. You try washing out claws with claws. Alex took a look at himself in the mirror. He hadn't gotten his hair cut since he was in the orphanage... Why was he connecting things with his past? Something is going on...

"Alex, are you still in there?" Alex shook his head and walked to the door. When he opened it his eyes went wide. Aurora stood there, wearing a very nice blue dress. The dress fit her figure perfectly. She had on some make-up but not enough to overdo it. Her tail was tied around in a band and she wore very nice crystal earrings. "Um, Alex?"

He shook himself from his little trance. "Wow." Was the first thing that came from his mouth. "You look amazing."

Aurora found it amusing at how he acted. It's like he'd never looked at a girl like that... Oh right. "I'm glad you like it." Aurora said doing a small swirl, the bottom of her dress twirling around with her. "I was going to wear it to the dance but..."

"Aurora! Alex!" Emilia shouted. "Food's ready!"

"Oh lets go." Aurora must really like holding my hand, Alex thought (He is as dense as led, AND HE'S MY CHARACTER!). Aurora lead him down stairs, once again letting go of his hand before they entered the room.

"Oh honey you look wonderful." Emilia said. "Are you expected anyone special?"

"Oh no." Aurora said. "I just thought I'd look nice." Alex took a seat on the opposite side of Emilia and Dante. He'd almost forgotten how large the table was.

"I agree." Dante said. "I'm sure you could impress some suitors." A blush is fairly easy to see on a blue furred morph, Aurora's no different.

"Dad!" She shouted.

"What? You're coming of age." Dante explained. "You should start looking into find someone to be with." Aurora looked at Alex you seemed uninterested in the conversation. Aurora grew a small grin, which went noticed by Emilia.

"Oh Aurora, aren't you going with Alex?" Emilia asked.

"Oh, ummm." Aurora started. "Yes I am." She finished with a nodded.

"Really? Hmm..." Dante said.

"What?" Aurora asked.

"I would have thought you would of had a..." Dante said waving his hand.

"Boyfriend." Emilia finished for him.

"Yes. A boyfriend."

"Uh, nope." Aurora said nervously. "I just can't find the right guy." She had a nervous smile plastered on her face. Dante, being a guy, didn't notice. Emilia on the other hand knew exactly what she meant.

"Okay let s finish..." Emilia looked at Alex. "Oh sorry I forgot." Emilia stood up and left the room.

"What was that all about?" Dante asked. He looked over to Alex. He had not touched any of his food. "Do you not like the food?"

"No dad." Aurora said. "He's a... Berry-tarion..." Both Alex and Dante looked at Aurora like she was crazy. "He only eats berries."

"Oh well..." Dante started. "It's a very healthy life style. You don't have to worry about preservatives in most of your food AND berries are all around. It would be hard to starve with your eating ethics."

Emilia came back into the room holding a plate stacked with multi-colored berries. She placed the plate in front of Alex and took his previous plate. "There you go. Hope it fills you up." Emilia took her seat next to Dante again.

Dante decided to learn a bit about Aurora's friend and guardian. "So Alex... How long have you lived here?"

For the first time on the night Alex spoke at the table. "A long time..."

"Have you lived anywhere else before coming here?" He asked.

"A lot of places." Alex said. "My parents moved around a lot."

"How are they?" Alex looked up. "Your parents I mean."

"Umm dad.." Aurora started.

"Dead." Alex said, his face lacked any kind of emotion.

"Oh..." Dante said.

Aurora looked over at him. "Alex, you never told me..."

"The only people who know are me and Alfred." He said. Alex took a few berries from the plate and ate them. "The police thought they ran after killing some people."

"Okay." Emilia said, trying to quickly changing the subject. "I think the parties starting soon." She quickly gathered everyone's plates. "You guys go get ready I'll be out shortly."

Alex and Aurora both went out wait out on the porch while Dante waited inside for his wife to finish. "You know you didn't have to tell them that." She said.

"No. It's alright." Alex said, strangely his voice very calm. "Just something to get off my chest."

"Well I'm glad you're being more open." Aurora said, leaning her head on his shoulder. Alex didn't really seem to notice. Something inside of him told him that... There was someone watching him. Maybe it's just those animal instincts, he thought, of course they're acting up. I'm with Aurora.

Emilia watched the two kids on her front porch. She knew all the signs Aurora was giving off. She acted that way with Dante. Avoiding questions about relationships with her parents and seemingly happier around said person. It may have been arranged, but Emilia knew she was in love with Dante when he saved her. Love at first sight...

"Okay you two." Emilia said walking out of the door. "Let s go. Dante has the car ready. The three of them made their way to the garage door. Shortly after it opened revealing one of the nicest cars he'd ever seen. The black paint shined in the garage light. It's smooth surface reflected his image perfectly. "Okay. You two get the back seat. We'll be there in no time..."

Sometime earlier...

The same eevee from the night before sat in the bushes near the Violeta household. She stood there watching, waiting for any sign of a disturbance. About an hour ago her target entered the house with a young girl and an older man. She now waited for them to leave.

Sometime later, the eevee still hidden in the bushes finally got something. Her target and the girl from before exited the house. The girl wore a very pretty dress and seemed to stay close to him. The exchanged a few words which didn't seem to change the targets mood. The girl leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his.

The eevee shuddered. Not because of the scene, but what it meant. she was 'with' the boy. She couldn't allow that. She was supposed to bring him back unattached to anything here. He was supposed to be hers.

"Linda, are you there?" A voice sounded in her head.

"Yes." Linda said moving just a bit closer to the house.

"Good." The voice replied. "I'm opening the channel."

"Linda." Another voice chimed in. "How goes the mission?"

"The target is with a girl." She stated. "She seems attached to him." Linda almost spat out the words. He was hers!

"Hmm this could be a problem." The voice paused. "Keep on with the plan. Do not interact with them at all. We'll deal with the rest. We must act quickly before our enemies do."

"Of course, father." The mental link was cut, leaving Linda to her thoughts. What now? If he had feelings for this girl how was the plan going to work? He was destined to be with me... Right?

"Okay you two." Another woman exited the house. She wore a nice dress as well and looked a lot like the girl with her target except older. The three of them left and headed towards the other side of the house. The eevee left the bush knowing she was out of sight. Her form changed, the illusion fading away.

Where once stood a young eevee, now stood a young zoroark. Her red mane flowed in the wind. If you weren't looking hard enough it would be impossible to notice her in her dark colored clothes. She watched the car pull out of the drive way and move down the road. Linda quickly followed...

The ride was quiet. Aurora sat close to Alex during the whole ride. Her presence calmed him. His mind drifted back and forth from different things. He knew he liked Aurora more than a good friend, that much was obvious. She'd also been acting strange, does that me she likes me as well? Then there was that feeling, like someone was watching me at the house. Something s not right. Like my father said, do anything to protect that special someone, and that special someone was Aurora.

They arrived at the school after about five minutes. Alex, thankfully, had decided to ware decent clothes that day, nothing like the Violeta s of course, but it wasn't trash.

The gym had been filled with tables and food containers were spread out on a large one on the left side of the room. Each table was circular and had a white cloth on top. There weren't many people there yet, but as Dante mentioned before leaving he had invited quite a number of people to attend.

Desmond and Aleca spotted the pair when they arrived. When Mr. and Mrs. Violeta went to mingle with, what they thought were, their friends, Desmond and Aleca went over to see Aurora and Alex.

There it was again! Alex was a bit jumpy. His instinct told him something around here was threatening, and not just to himself. Aurora took notice of his jitters and tried to relax him. "Alex calm down." She said. "There's nothing here. Just a few friends... Speak of the devil." Alex looked over to see Aleca and Desmond walking over.

"Hey... Wow you look amazing Aurora!" Aleca said. "Where did you get that dress!"

"Oh." Aurora said surprised by the sudden question. "It was hand made in my home town. According to the person who made it... I'd find my special someone while wearing it."

Aleca giggle a bit. Desmond just sighed. "Okay you girls go enjoy yourselves. I'll see what bugging Alex." Aurora and Aleca both left to go chit chat about 'stuff', many about Aurora's 'relation' with Alex. "Hey Alex what s-" Alex jumped and nearly clawed Desmond. "Hey, whoa man! Watch the claws. This is my dad's suit. He'd kill me if anything happened to it."

"Sorry." Alex apologized. "Just a bit jumpy."

"Why's that?" Desmond asked. "Wait! I've studied class 3's for a while. Your survival instinct is acting up. Which most likely means something must be really bugging you."

"Ya, you could say that." Alex said. "I feel like something is-" Alex couldn't continue. The rest of the attendants decided to arrive at the same time. Alex quickly covered his ears, he shouting and other noises really messed with his senses.

"Hey come on!" Desmond grabbed his shoulder, leading him away from the crowd and over to the girls. "It must suck having ears like that."

His ears were still ringing but Alex got the jist of the message. "Ya, but they are helpful some times."

"Hey, Desmond?" Aleca asked.

"Ya, what's up?" He asked. They exchanged a few different looks but Desmond finally spoke. 'Okay you girls find a table we'll see you soon." Aurora and Aleca left, leaving a confused Alex. "So, Alex." Desmond said turning to him. "How's everything going with Aurora?"

Alex raised an eye brow. "What do you mean?"

Desmond got a laugh out of that. "Really?" Alex stared at Desmond with a face saying 'tell me what you mean before I rip your throat out'. "You're really dense you know. According to Aleca Aurora has given you all the signs."

"Signs?"

"Did your parents ever tell you about the pidgeys and the beedrills?" Alex growled a bit. "Oh... right orphanage, sorry. Okay let s put it this way: She. Likes. You, and as more than a friend."

Alex then realized. She was always leaning on him, talking to him about everything. Why she chose to sit with him. Why she asked him to fight for her, and why he volunteered to go save her. It all made sense. "You mean..."

"Yes Alex." Desmond said. "Congra-"

"I'd liked to welcome you all to my little get together." Dante was standing on stage in front of a microphone. "There are a few reasons I set up this little party. The most important however: The safe return of my daughter."

The crowd cheered in happiness and congratulations. "Now, now, we wouldn't be having this little party if it weren't for the help of one special boy, someone who I'm glad to call my daughter's protector. Alex Lazar!" A spot light shot down at him. The crowd of people clapped and cheered for him. Alex didn't know what to do.

But then again he didn't have to. Aurora was standing next to him and he didn't even notice. She brought him into a hug as soon as the spot light went away. "Hey Alex." She said softly, snuggling into his mane.

Alex couldn't speak, too much information travelling through his head. Realizations he couldn't believe he noticed before. "I'll leave you two alone, I wonder were Aleca went." Desmond left the two and headed off into the crowd. Aurora was still holding onto him.

"Alex I have a secret to tell you." Aurora said in a low whisper. "Do you want to know what it is?" Alex just looked at her. Their eyes met in the normal 'romance movie' style. "I love you." She moved up and planted a kiss on his lips.

The moment was perfect. No one was paying attention and they stayed there for some time. Suddenly odd feeling returned. Alex didn't want to ruin the moment, but he didn't have to. Someone busted in through the door, she looked around quickly. No one seemed to notice her, probably thinking she was a late guest. She ran over at the two.

Aurora backed off from the kiss, a large smile on her face. "I-I love you too." Alex said. Aurora brought him into a bigger hug. Alex didn't even notice the person approaching.

"?" His eyes shot open and he turned around. Aurora let go and stood next to him. The person running at him had deep red hair and looked almost just like Alex. She wore dark tattered clothes. When she got close to him she brought him into a hug. "Oh Alex I'm glad they have not gotten to you." Other than the feminine tone, her accent was just like his.

"W-who are you?" Alex asked, feeling strangely comfortable in this woman s arms.

"Alex." She said. "I'm so happy for you. You've made a life for yourself here." she paused, moving back. Her yellow eyes shined. "I... I didn't want to come but we must be warned. They are coming for you. You cannot go with them." She turned and ran.

"Wait!" Alex shouted. "You never answered my question."

She stood there for a second. "Just remember... Vedren and I always loved you." Then she vanished. Alex was frozen... 'Vedren and I always loved you'.

"Alex!" Aurora ran over to him. Alex had collapsed onto his hands and knees. He sobbed weakly. Some of the guest took notice and soon Desmond and Abigail were there as well.

"What happened?" Abigail asked.

"Someone came in here." Aurora said. "she... She looked so much like Alex. She even had the same eyes."

"Mother..." A small word escaped his lips. His mother had come to see him. She came with a warning... But Alex didn't care. He knew his mother was alive and he was happy. But something inside of him made him weep. Was he ever going to see her again?

"Alex..." He felt a soft touch on his back. "Alex please don't act like this. I can't stand to see you in this state." He looked up. Aurora, Abigail, Desmond, and Aleca were there. Alex's sorrowed vanished and he hugged Aurora. She returned it, helping him up.

"Who was that?" Aleca asked.

"My mother..." Alex said. Everyone seemed surprised. Aurora was happy. The one closest to her was reunited, if only for a short time, with one of his lost family members. "But it wasn't to just say hi." Alex then remembered what she had told him. "She came to warn me... Someone is out to get me..."

Linda was hidden in the rafters of the ceiling. She had watched the whole little event. From when that girl kissed the one she was destined to be with, to Katrina warning him. Why would she do that? She knows what he is to the clan. She wouldn't dare defy them... Not again at least.

Alex's senses went off again. Instead of the 'I'm being watched' it was more like 'someone s coming over'. "Alex what happened." Aurora, thankfully, was blocked by their small group. She quickly let go of him as he turned. "Some of the guest said something happened?"

"It was nothing." He said. "I'm just got a bit too excited."

"Why s that?" Dante asked. He eyed his daughter who seemed to be a bit nervous. How odd...

"You know the whole party. The spot light thing." Alex said with a shrug. "Just not used to it."

"Alright then." Dante was suspicious. Something was going on and they weren't telling him. "Aurora would you like to tell me what happened?"

"Oh I-"

"She found someone." Abigail blurted out.

Dante's suspicious disperses. "Really... Who is this person?"

"It's a secret." Aleca said. "She didn't want to tell you yet but you'll find out."

"That's why she acted strangely at dinner." Alex went along. He made it seem like he'd known ALL along. "She didn't want you pestering her to no end about it. She doesn't want to tell you who yet."

"She told you?" He raised an eye brow at Alex.

"Ya, why wouldn't she?" He said with a shrug. Alex is a very good liar. He had to be with Alfred always getting on him about stuff. "I'm her best friend." He placed and arm around her, not just to trick her father but for himself. He just seemed to want to be around her at all times now. Maybe it's that animal instinct...

"Okay then Aurora." Dante said. "I'll respect your privacy. But I do want to know who my daughters suitor is BEFORE anything happens." Aurora blushed a little as Dante turned and Headed back to his table. The group all headed outside.

"That was close." Abigail said. "Nice job. He didn't suspect a thing."

So do you plan on telling him?" Desmond asked.

"Maybe." Aurora said grabbing onto Alex's arm. "But I like the whole secret relationship thing. It's like a romance novel. They re my favorite kind of story to read."

"Ya, but when you do." Aleca started. "You really think he'll accept this?"

"He'd better." Aurora said. "If not I'll just leave. Not without Alex of course."

"Awww."

"Shut up!" Aurora said, blushing again. "I think I want to go home." she looked up to Alex. "Want to some with me?"

"Of course." He said. "You might want to tell your dad first."

"Ya, good idea." She said. "You wait here. I'll tell him you'll be taking me home." Aurora left the group and headed back inside.

"Well, I'm going inside to." He looked towards Aleca. "Want to come with." She smiled and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his and they both went inside.

"Well I'll see you." Abigail said. "I'm going for a quick flight, haven't gotten a good one since my injury." She stretched her wings and took off leaving Alex to himself, waiting for Aurora to return.

**And there you have it! Was it worth the wait? I could have gotten it done quicker but my brains not working at the moment. I have little thing testing my patiance, libraray get my FUCKING BOOKS ALREADY! Anyway... I hope this chapter was to all your liking and if you have any questions leave them as a review or send a PM.**

**Oh and I'm going to go work Hate isn't always both ways now. Leaving you at cliff hangers, I hope some of you get the hint, is fun.**

**This is the fairly bad author, Raziel 'Eric' Beyon, and I hope you have a nice day :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author s Notes: Okay back to good old Alex and friends. Also we learn more about Alex's people's culture, in the form on illusion beasts.**

**Chapter 11**

Alex stood outside, leaning against the wall near the door. His friends all went off on their own and Aurora went in to talk to her dad. Alex had a few thoughts running through his head. The warning... What did it mean? Someone was out to get me that was obvious, but who? Those strange people who had gotten Aurora maybe, but why wouldn't they act when I stormed their base?

"Just have to think." He told himself. What did he know? His mother had appeared and warned him. Which was a blessing and a curse. He knew his mother was alive, but she could be in danger. There was one thing that he could think of that would be after him, that society of people who want my kind dead. But they wouldn't go after me unless they knew all my ties were cut and nobody would miss me.

Who else could it be? Think Alex think... Where would have been the only place safe for mother to have taken me? Alex could think of a few places, but one always came back: The Clan. But why would they be after me? My father left them when I was born. Then again... Why did we leave?

Alex looked up to the sky. The star shined and the moon was full. Alex released a breath. The night was strangely cold, Alex could see his own breath. He lifted a hand up; a small black cloud surrounded it. "Hey, well so much for training." He said. A small drop from the cloud landed on the ground. Out of the puddle form a small black imp like creature. 'Hello there." Alex said to the little figure.

"What the hell do you want?" Said the imp.

"Oh I didn't mean for you to act like that." Alex said.

"Ya well, it's your fault." Imp said. "What do you want anyway?"

"A second opinion." Alex said. "And someone to talk to."

"Well no time to talk then." Imp said. "What do you want to know?"

"Wait, aren't you a part of me?" Alex asked. "Shouldn't you know what I'm thinking?"

"You don't get this whole thing don't you?" Imp stated. Alex shook his head. "Okay let me make this simple, I'm not an average illusion. I have my own mind. I'm here to help you." The imp leaned back against the wall as well. "Like a mentor almost. Everyone in your 'family' has one of us. Your father chose me for you." He paused. "Also I know what's goin' on."

"Oh really, then care to explain?" Alex asked.

"Of course." Imp said. "The Clan is after you. You're part of some prophecy. Not too important though, just stay away from suspicious people." Sounded easy enough.

"Well I think you should go." Alex said.

"Hey you brought me here." Imp said. "Oh and it's about time." He slowly faded away. Alex was left by himself again. Alex heard the distinct sound of footsteps approaching; Alex looked over to see Aurora walking over.

"Miss me?" She said. Alex walked over to meet her. "My dad said it was okay for me to leave early." She wrapped an arm around his. "He offered to take me home early but I told him you'd be there with me. And besides it's a wonderful night. Perfect for a nice stroll." Alex nodded in agreement.

They walked down the lamp lit streets quietly, enjoy each other s company. They walked past others who were enjoying the night. The cold feeling from before had lifted and Alex was feeling warm. Alex and Aurora were unaware of the person in the shadows watching their every move. Linda sat on top of a building, watching the two as they walked.

She was told not to interfere in anything and that every loose end would be taken care of. She glared at the girl next to Alex and let out a low growl. She wasn't having a very good day if you didn't guess.

Alex and Aurora continued down the road for about fifteen minutes before the house came into view. They walked up the driveway to the house. The lights were all out at the moment and made the large house look haunted. "Okay well let s head inside." Aurora said pulling out a pair of keys.

The two walked up the porch stairs. As they approached the doors Alex's ear's twitched. He heard something. Alex turned around and pushed Aurora back. "Alex what's wrong?" She asked.

"Shh." He said. "I thought I heard something." Alex heard Aurora open the door. The porch lit up with light.

"Alex let s just stay inside." Aurora said laying a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and walked in. Aurora led him into the living room and sat him down. "I have to go get changed. I'll be right back down and we can watch some movies." Alex nodded and Aurora gave him a smile before leaving.

Aurora came back down after five minutes. She had on some shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt. She sat next to Alex. "So what kind of movies do you like?" She asked.

"Any kind." Alex said. "You pick." Aurora shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the movie stand. Alex couldn't help but watch the slight sway of her hips as she walked. She kneeled down to pick a movie. After about a minute she pulled one out and placed it in the DVD player. She walked back over and sat close to Alex.

Aurora picked up the remote and turned the TV on. Alex and Aurora were both quiet as she fast forwarded the trailers other movies. The main menu popped up and the title 'Ancient Horrors'. The movie was about the old times, all the myths and legends about beasts that attacked and destroyed lives. It wasn't just one movie but multiple. The greater legends were about an hour to two hours long and the lesser one as short as ten minutes.

Aurora had selected something called 'The Shadow'. It would travel around, killing those it saw as unworthy of life. It had no shape or form and manifested into whatever it's next victim's greatest fear was, whether it be some mighty beast or even the loss of something close. But no matter what it became, it's victims always ended up the same. Theirs eyes would have lost all color, just left white, and their hearts removed. A lot of experts believe it to be some kind of pokemon that had lost something to the morphs of that age and wanted revenge. Others were sceptical and didn't believe in such a thing, that not even the wild pokemon would do such a thing.

"Do you think it could've been real?" Aurora asked.

"Who knows?" Alex said. "My father used to tell me stories about things like that." Alex stated. "Anything could have happened." Aurora leaned in on him, practically laying on him now.

The next one was about a healer. Yes a healer. The sick would go to her and come back perfectly healthy. They would be fine for about a week before their illness returned. They would suffer a far more sever version of what they had and even infect those around them. After the bodies were found the mysterious healer would vanish. Many researchers believe he or she may have used some kind of poison that worsened the effects of the victim s sickness. The effects would take some time to react and until then the infected would feel fine.

By the time the third one started Aurora had fallen asleep and was breathing slowly, holding onto Alex's arm like a safety blanket. Alex pulled a blanket over them, which he decided to get during the second little film. He sighed and laid back, resting his head on the arm rest. As the movie kept playing his eye lids grew heavy and he dozed off...

Emilia and Dante were in the front seats of their car. The little party ended at around twelve o'clock but they had to stay a bit later to make sure everyone left safely. Dante was driving and Emilia was silently looking out the window. They had seen a lot of old friends there and even met some of Aurora's other friends.

A nice young boy and his date, Desmond and Aleca, were very kind and respectable people. Emilia was happy that Aurora met some very nice people to call her friends. Dante was also proud, if not for the same reasons, that she had some decent friends. He was worried she would resist any form of contact with others when they moved; she had even fought to stay at their old home.

"Do you think they made it home safely?" Dante asked. He was an over protective dad. You would be to if you daughter had only recently been returned from being kidnapped.

"I'm sure they're fine." Emilia said. 'Alex wouldn't let anything happen to Aurora. I'm sure of it." Her comment helped him a little. Dante drove up the drive way and opened the garage. He pulled the car in and locked it up. "I'll head inside through here." Emilia said.

"Okay I'm going to stay out here for a little bit." Dante said. "Going to get some fresh air." Emilia nodded and entered the house. Dante closed the garage door behind him with a remote. He looked down the drive way, scanning the nearby area. Dante, unknown to most, was ex-military. He was trained in the art of stealth and could easily spot someone hiding. While he drove up he noticed a difference in the plants near his house. Never could be too careful and this is private property.

He looked over to the changed bush. Whatever was there before had moved. He scanned the driveway and surrounding foliage. Something caught his eye; it was unnoticeable to someone not looking for it. He slowly walked over to the porch and stood near the steps. He was going to find out who was watching his house...

Linda sat inside of a large bush on the outside of the lawn. She had moved there when she saw the head lights of a familiar car down the road. She watched as the car pulled up the drive way. There were only two people inside that she could see. The driver pulled into the garage. She had to move quickly to get a better view. In under ten seconds she had crossed the yard and was in a tree looking into the garage.

A man and woman both exited the car. She recognised them as the ones that had taken Alex and the girl to the party. She knew they were related to the girl, most likely her mother and father. The woman went inside while the man left the garage and closed it behind him. He stood there for a few moments looking around. If Linda had been trained a bit better she would have realised he was scanning the area.

When she thought she was in the clear he looked directly at her. He didn't seem to notice her however and moved to the front of the porch. Okay, she thought, I need to get inside quickly and quietly. She hopped down silently from the tree and crept up to the side of the house. She moved to the backyard and stayed close to the house. She dared a look behind her to make sure she wasn't followed.

She was in the clear. Or so she thought...

Dante had watched the perp jump down from it's perch and move along the side of the house. Dante did the same but on the other side. He kept to the side of the house and watched the shadowy figure move closer to the back door. It looked behind it's self for a moment. Now was his chance...

Linda felt two strong hands grip around her neck. She tried to claw at them but her efforts were useless, whoever was holding her was too strong to break free of. "What are you doing sneaking around my house?" The man asked. He tightened his grip on her. "Answer me!"

Linda tried to break free again, but only received a knee to the gut for her efforts. She was pushed against the house and held there. The man holding her was coming into focus. It was the girl s father. "How- How did you-"

"You're not very sneaky." Dante said. "Why are you here?"

"It's none of your concern." Linda replied.

Dante tightened his grip and pushed her harder against the wall. "I don't care if you're a girl or not." He said coldly. "I'll not let any harm come to anyone in my house hold." He threw her harshly to the ground. Linda scrambled back. "If I ever see you here again I will be expecting an answer." Linda shot up and ran into the forest behind the house. He had not gotten a good look at her, she wore some kind of face mask and very black clothes.

Dante entered the house through the front door. No need to worry anyone, he thought. He closed and locked it behind him then activated the security on the house. It was designed by his company. Top of the line, silent alarms. If a fly were to somehow enter the house it would disrupt the air flow in any room and activate the alarm.

He noticed his wife standing in the doorway of the living room. He walked over and asked. "What's wrong?" He got a quick shh as she pointed towards the couch.

"Look." Dante looked closely at the couch. Two figures lay together sleeping quietly. The TV was on playing some old movie he had bought for Aurora for her birthday a few years ago. The TV lit up the room enough for him to see you was laying on the couch. Alex and Aurora breathed softly as they slept. Aurora had her arms wrapped around one of his and was using it as a pillow. "Isn t it cute?" Emilia whispered. "Reminds me of us. Come on lets head to bed." Emilia took his arm and led him upstairs...

Alex was the first to wake. The TV was still on but he didn't care what was playing. His right arm was still asleep and he couldn't move it. Aurora held him tightly and was snuggled up against him. He didn't want to wake her but not being able to move his arm was bothering him. It was like not having one at all, very uncomfortable.

He looked around, careful to only move his head. The sun was shining through the curtains and the sound of birds was heard. Alex laid his head back down and sighed. He felt a stir. "Good morning." Aurora said.

"Good morning." Alex said back. Aurora slowly rose off his arm and stretched; Alex followed but still couldn't feel his arm.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said.

"No, it's alright." He said. "Just have to get the blood flowing." Alex stood up and used his left hand to shake his limp arm. He felt pricks travel up his entire arm and he could move his fingers. "See."

"Yes, okay." Aurora said standing up. "How about some breakfast?" Alex nodded. "How about you try something for once, toast isn't that bad."

"For you." Alex said. His little comment made Aurora giggle.

"Never thought of you as the romantic type." She said. "I'll make some toast for us and if you eat you food like a good boy you can have some berries afterwards." She walked into the kitchen. Alex picked up the remote and turned the TV off and let out a yawn. It wasn't a tired yawn more like an 'I had a great sleep' yawn. He stretched his arms again.

When Alex lowered his arms he looked over at the door that led to the hallway. Standing there was Dante. They looked at each other for a minute. They didn't exchange any words, just stood there. "Morning." Dante said still standing perfectly still, arms crossed.

"Morning." Alex replied. You could cut the tension with a dull butter knife.

Dante nodded to him and walked in. He took a seat on one of the chairs. Alex stood there for a moment before Dante motioned for him to sit. "So what happened last night?" He asked. "After you left the party."

Alex thought for a moment. "Aurora and I walked back here. It was quiet all the way, not much going on." Dante nodded. "When we got here Aurora went to change while I waited down here."

"Then what?" Dante asked.

"When she got back down she asked if I wanted to watch a movie." He explained. "I agreed and she put in some movie about old horror stories. After about the second part we fell asleep."

"And nothing happened?" Dante asked.

"What do you mean..." The question registered in his head. "No, of course not. I would never do something like that." While they Alex and Dante had their conversation, Aurora and Emilia had their own...

Aurora was near the kitchen counter pulling out the bread from the cabinet. She opened the packet and pulled out six pieces. The toaster was placed nearby and plugged in the wall. Aurora had already gotten a knife and the butter out. She was placing the bread in the toaster when her mother spoke. "Good morning sweetie." Emilia said.

"Oh, morning mom." Aurora said starting up the toaster. "I thought you'd still be asleep."

"Nope just woke up a bit ago." Emilia said. "That's a lot of bread for yourself."

"Oh it's not just for me." Aurora said. "Alex agreed to try something."

"Really?" Emilia asked.

"Yep." Aurora said. "And if he finishes his toast he'll get some berries."

"Ah, bribing." Emilia said. "I remember when I did that to you to get you to eat something."

"Yes I remember that all too well." Aurora said.

"Alex is a really nice boy." Emilia said.

The statement caught Aurora off guard. "Ya, he is." She said. "But you should have met him when I did, sat in the back of all our classes and didn't like to talk..."

"Well he's definitely changed." Emilia stated.

"Ya." Aurora said. "I think it's for the best."

"Well he seems to be happy." Emilia said. The toasted popped out. Aurora quickly pulled them out and placed them on a plate. She put more bread in and started it again. Aurora opened the butter and started buttering the toast. "You two were cute last night." Aurora froze.

"W-what do you mean?" Aurora asked.

Emilia giggled. "You two were so cute, sleeping together on the couch. You were practically strangling his arm." Aurora was getting extremely nervous now. Her mother had seen them last night. Aurora mentally slapped herself. She was going to go to her room after the movie but she was too tired and fell asleep.

"Oh that." Aurora said. "I must have fallen asleep, I was really tired."

"Oh sure." Emilia said. "I see the way you look and act around him. You're not very good at hiding things form me."

Aurora sighed. "Was it really that obvious?"

Emilia placed a hand on her shoulder. "After your reaction to your father saying you should be looking for someone... Yes, yes it was."

"What are you going to do?" Aurora asked.

"Me? Nothing." She said. "Your father was the one to over-react. Alex is a nice boy and you two look perfect together."

"Thanks mom." Aurora said. "Where is dad anyway?"

"Having a talk with your boyfriend." Emilia said. Aurora froze again...

"IS there something you're not telling me?" Dante asked.

"No of course not." Alex said. "Aurora is my best friend. I would never do ANYTHING like that."

"Why should I believe you?" Dante countered.

"Why shouldn't you?" Alex stated. "Have I done anything to show I would do anything? I joined your tournament because she asked me to, I went and brought her back because it was what I was supposed to do. And I'd do it all over again just to see that she's safe."

Dante leaned back. "You'd do anything for her?"

"I would rather die than see her hurt." Alex said. "She's... She's everything to me."

Dante stood up. "Well that's all I needed to hear. I hope to see you around here more often." He walked into the kitchen, leaving Alex dumbfounded...

Aurora and Emilia watched as Dante entered the room putting his hands together like he was getting dust off of them. "What?"

"What did you do?" Aurora almost shouted.

"I did nothing." Dante said. "Just had a talk with your friend, he thinks highly of you." He walked over to the fridge and took out the milk. Aurora walked away from the counter and into the living room. Alex sat there, his expression unreadable.

"Alex?" Aurora asked. "Are you okay?"

"I think I am." He said. "What just happened?"

"If I'm correct." Aurora started. "That was the VERY awkward moment when the parents find out everything." Alex nodded.

"So wait that was..." Alex started. The only thing Aurora could do was nod.

**Secrets out... Or is it? Now before you go hating on my horrible interpretation, just remember one thing: I have NEVER been in that situation before. The only real experience I've had with any form of relationship that isn't friends and family is from watching those around me. **

**With that out of the way I hope you enjoyed the chapter and this is Raziel Beyon and I hope you have a nice day :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hello readers! I'm finally returning to my other stories, I had written a new one explaining a few thing so if you care to know go read the 'Author's Note' of my new story, Anne. Anyway... Sorry for the delay, I've been dealing with school etc, I hate giving excuses but let's just say it's mostly the fact I got lazy... **

**Also, if you notice the plot of the story is slipping, it's my fault... I'm NOT good at filler, infact I am HORRIBLE at filler. I'm a plot heavy writer, meaning my stories aren't ment to be long but with what's there, I try to fill with plot. Now, this maye seem weird but if you wish to see longer chapters or even more frequent updates on a story, I'll need YOUR help. I need ideas, things to help fill in points of the story until I reach a point where the I feel something NEEDS to happen. This being plot twists, new developments, etc. If you DO help I'll mention your name and what you helped with in the chapter it appears. **

**I thank you for all of your support with my writings and hope to hear from all of you soon...  
><strong>

**A New Perspective: Chapter 12**

"How did he find you?" The voice in her head asked.

"I-I don't know..." She replied. Linda sat atop a large rock about two miles outside of the city. She had run for a few hours before stopping here. She knew the man would not follow her, but she couldn't take the chance. The wind whipped her hair around as she thought. "I was totally hidden... I don't know how he found me... I'm sorry I failed..."

Linda heard a low sigh coming from the voice. "It's alright young one, you did your best." The voice was sincere and calming. "But you're mission was a failure, this can't go unpunished..."

"I am ready for any punishment you have in store..." She said in a low voice.

"Do not worry; you've been through quite enough already. But the elder has another mission for you." The voice said. Another mission, she thought, but I was only told of the one...

"And what would I be doing?" She asked, head raised.

"How do you feel about going to school?"

XxXxX

"So wait, he just shrugged it off like nothing?" The next day at school, Alex and Aurora had explained the entire situation to their friends, who lucky were invited to stay the rest of the school year. That was the first thing Desmond said after they finished the story.

"Yep." Aurora said happily. "He didn't care. So we're free to be together." Alex was also happy about the past events. He and Aurora get to be together AND her father, even though he didn't necessarily say it, was okay with it. But, Alex presumes, he's okay with it because he saved Aurora and that he could protect her.

"All I have to say is it's about time." Abigail said, crossing her arms. "You two are perfect for each other." But perfect things don't last long, do they?

"Hey guys!" The group looked other to see Aleca running over. She stopped and took a few breaths before speaking again. "Did you hear? There's a new student in school. She's going to be here today!"

"Really?" Abigail said. "A bit excited for a new student, don't you think?" She said to Alex and Aurora.

Alex shrugged and Aurora said. "Well maybe she's knows her."

"I suppose so." Abigail replied. "But still..."

"Have you met her?" Desmond asked.

"No." Aleca said. "But... I've heard what others have said."

"Well? What does she look like?" Abigail asked, annoyance lacing her tone. She had changed a lot since coming here. She used to be really shy, but now she was very open with her emotions.

But before Aleca could speak, another voice spoke up. "H-hello." The group looked to the direction where the voice came from. Stand about eight feet away was a young, black furred morph. She wore a short dark grey skirt that went well with you dark blue blouse. She waved her hand, which displayed the golden charm bracelet on her wrist, innocently. She had a short snout, much like Alex's, and her long mane waved with the wind.

The group took in the sight for a few moments. She girl stood there, a nervous smile on her face. She seemed to be concentrated on Alex. The first to speak up was Desmond. "Wow... What are the odds?" Very small, Alex thought.

"I never expected to see another zoroark..." Abigail said slowly. "I would've thought they'd stay to themselves."

"Now you see why I was so excited!" Aleca stated. "Alex has someone just like him attending the school!"

Aurora gave the pondering Alex a warm smile. "Well looks like you aren't the only one around here after all." She said. "Let s go say hi." Alex hesitated when Aurora tried to move him. He stared at the girl in front of him, eyes narrowed. "Alex what's wrong?" Aurora's question brought him out of his state. "It's not nice to stare Alex."

"Welcome to the school." Aleca said, walking over to the girl. She raised a hand. "I'm Aleca and these are my friends." She waved her other hand to the group. The girl accepted the hand shake and gave her a quick shake before taking her hand back.

Desmond was the next to walk over. "Nice to meet you, the name's Desmond." She shook his hand as well, the entire time keeping a small smile on her face. "The latias is Abigail and the two over there are Alex and Aurora." Alex and the girl met eyes. It seemed like hours as they stared at each other.

"Well let s go say hi." Aurora said grabbing him by the hand again, successfully pulling him to his feet. They both walked over, hand in hand, to greet the new girl. "Hi I'm Aurora. This is my boyfriend Alex." The girl gave Aurora a smile.

"I'm Linda." She said softly. "I just arrived here a few days ago. It's nice to meet you all." Her attention was drawn back to Alex. "Hello." She said to him.

Alex let out a low growl, unheard to his friends. His father had always said that most of his kind is either part of the clan or wonderers, and wonderers never stay in a city with another zoroark. So, that left only one option...

"He's not the nicest is he?" Linda said slowly, taking her hand away. Alex caught a strange glow around the girls bracelet but it went away quickly.

"Alex what's wrong?" Aurora asked.

Alex's growl ended and he stood up straight, something he normally doesn't do, and said. "I am going to class. I'll see you later Aurora." Alex turned and left the group, heading for the school.

"What's his problem? I thought he'd be happy to see someone like himself." Aleca said.

"I don't know... Maybe it's the fact his parents left... Bad memories." Desmond guessed.

Aurora took a breath and sighed. "I hope so..."

XxXxX

The rest of the day, Alex avoided his friends and the new girl. He couldn't trust her and he didn't want his friends to worry about him, especially Aurora. He didn't want to see her distressed because of how he was acting. He lay in his old spot on the roof of the building. He had not been up here in some time, he missed the view.

He glanced down at the table he and his friends normally sat at. Desmond sat Next to Aleca, an arm around her shoulder. Abigail sat next to Aurora, who looked quite sad. It hurt him to see her like that, but he had to avoid that girl at all cost. Speaking of her, she sat opposite to Desmond and Aleca. They three were having a conversation. Alex didn't care to know what it was about.

Alex's ears shot up as he heard footsteps behind him. He jumped up from his spot and swung around, only to be faced with Gale. "Sorry to scare you there." He said, raising his hands in defence.

Alex calmed and stood straight. "No, it's alright." He said. "Just a bit jumpy."

"The new girl?" He asked. Alex gave him a quick nod, turning his attention back to the girl. "I see... I don't trust her either..."

"Why?" Alex asked, turning back to him. "You have no reason to."

"I have plenty of reasons." Gale stated. "One, I've studied your culture long enough to know it's very unlikely to have two of your species in the same location, unless they're family of course." He took a few steps closer and leaned over the ledge. "And this raises more suspicions. Why would another one come to the city, unless they had a purpose?"

"Then you agree with me?" Alex asked.

"We're friends, right?" He asked. Alex gave a nod. "I have your back if anything goes wrong." He placed a small device in Alex's hand. "I have a tracker on this; just hit the button if anything goes wrong..."

"Thanks." Alex said. "I wonder what they're talking about..."

"Good question..."

XxXxX

The five of them sat at the table, Abigail sat with Aurora, trying to comfort her. Only yesterday was Alex's and Aurora's relationship revealed, and now Alex has gone back to his old self. Desmond and Aleca sat nearby, talking to the new girl Linda. "So, where are you from?" Aleca asked, trying to make some small talk.

"I come from a place called Unova." She said, her English a bit shabby. "It's a nice place with nice people but my family had to move because of some 'bad blood'..."

"Well that sucks." Desmond stated. "Leave anyone special behind?"

"Well... No..." Linda stated, twirling her fingers. "I never found that special someone..." She looked up to the building Alex was sitting on. He was turned around, talking to someone she could not see. "My father was hoping I'd find someone here..."

"Well I wish you luck." Aleca said with a smile. "There are a lot of good people around here... You just have to look hard." She finished, laying her head on Desmond's shoulder.

Linda kept her focus on Alex's form as she spoke. "Ya, I think you're right." she turned her head back to them. "I'll just have to look..."

"What were you looking at?" Aleca asked. She turned to look in the same direction Linda looked in and saw Alex looking down at them, Gale standing next to him. Gale vanished, leaving Alex to himself. "Oh ya, that was Gale. A friend of Alex s saved him from getting eliminated in a tournament."

"He seems... Weird..." Linda stated.

"I haven't personally met him but he saved Alex so he's good in my book." Desmond stated. "I'll have to have a talk with him sometime..."

"Ya." Aleca agreed. "He seems like a good guy."

"What's Alex like?" Linda asked.

Desmond blinked a few times, taking in the question. "Oh.. Well he's not very open to new people. He's a good friend, even went out of his way to save Aurora." He explained, motioning towards the down trotted suicune. "They're actually together, that's why she's sad about him acting like this. Any idea why he'd act like this towards you?"

Linda shook her head. "I don't have a clue... I've never even met another zoroark... I'm adopted..."

"Oh we're sorry." Aleca said.

"No it's alright." Linda said with a wave of her hand. "I don't think I'd be any happier with my real family than I am now." Which couldn't be farther from the truth, she could be MUCH happier, but with Aurora in the way... "I think I'm going to go explore the school." Linda stated. "I don't really know where everything is yet..."

As she stood Aleca stopped her. "If you need help I'd always be glad to. I know my way around the school."

Linda shook her head. "Thanks for the offer but I'll find my own way around." Linda grabbed her pack and left the table, heading towards the school. While she left, a specific person kept their eye on her...

XxXxX

Gale watched as the female zoroark walk away from the table. Hmm... They must know he's here, that's the only explanation. Gale looked to Alex as he sat down with a sigh. "I suppose I should go back down... Aurora looks miserable," He said softly.

"Go ahead." Gale said. "If that girl comes back, I'll warn you."

"Thanks Gale." Alex said while standing up. "But keep this between us... No need to worry anyone."

"Of course." Gale replied. And I have my own reason to keep this secret... "You go spend some time with Aurora, ease her spirits..."

"Good idea..." Alex replied. He looked down and jumped from the roof. Gale watched as his body grew smaller and smaller then pulled out his phone.

Ring, ring... "Sir... They've found him." Gale said to the person on the other end. "Yes, he trusts me. I will continue to keep an eye on her sir, thank you. I'll report in when I have something else to report." Gale closed his phone and disappeared...

XxXxX

Alex landed safely on the ground. He stood slowly and wiped some dust of his clothes before approaching the table. He sat down where Linda had sat only a few minutes ago. "Alex... What's your problem?" Desmond asked.

"My problem." Alex said. "My 'problem' is the fact there's another zoroark here..." He explained.

"So?" Aleca said. "What's so bad about that?"

"Rule number 1: Never stay in the same city unless it's family." Alex said.

"She's adopted." Desmond countered.

Alex shook his head. "We're never adopted." Alex looked over to Aurora and sighed. "I have my reasons okay. I do NOT trust her, you can, but I will not."

"You can at least go be with Aurora." Aleca said. "She's worried," Alex nodded and moved down towards the two girls.

"Alex!" Aurora practically shouted, pulling him into a hug. "I was worried... What's wrong?"

"It's nothing to worry about Aurora." Alex said softly, returning the hug. "I have my reasons to avoid her. Just trust me, okay?"

Aurora gave a soft nod. "Just tell me before you disappear again."

"I promise." He said. Alex and Aurora sat there for the rest of the break period, just enjoying each other s company...

XxXxX

After school, Alex walked Aurora home. They didn't really talk much until they reached her house, where she told him bye and gave him a kiss. Now, Alex was on his way home.

"H-Hello?" He heard from behind. With a quick twirl he was staring at the girl from school. "You're Alex, right?" He stood there, glaring at her. "Listen, I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot or something... I don't know much about our culture-"

"Because you're adopted." Alex finished. "I heard. Why are you following me?"

"Well... I thought I'd get to learn more about our people considering you re the only other zoroark I've ever met." She explained.

"Well go read a book." Alex said turning back around. "I'm not a bank for knowledge for you to withdraw from."

"But-" By the time she spoke again, Alex had bolted down the road and around the corner. He decided to take the long way home, just in case she gave chase.

He opens the door and closed it quickly. Alfred stood neat the coat rack. "I heard who's at your school."

"Then you-"

"Yes I do." Alfred said. "We'll have to keep an eye on her. Her story seems legit and her records support it." He got off the wall and headed into the kitchen. "Don't worry about her though, I'll watch her. Enjoy your time with your friends, you need it."

"Thank you, Alfred." Alex said. "If you need me, I'll be upstairs."

"Dinner will be ready in a few hours." Alfred stated as he heard Alex run up the stairs. "Things are going to start getting interesting around here..."

**Like I said until I get some ideas chapter WILL be shorter and may take longer to make. I'll thank you for ANY ideas you may give me, good or bad, and will tell you if I'll use them or not. I will NOT be a douche and say your idea is complete garbage, but I'll stated it just wouldn't work well in the story. Now, with ideas come characters... If you give enough information on your character and I REALLY enjoy your idea, expect to see it within the next few chapters...**

**And finally, after about a week of updating anything, I hope you have a nice day :)  
><strong>

**-Raziel Beyon**


End file.
